Ryushitsuji
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: Chap 4. paman Hitsu datang mengunjungi hitsu. ternyata, dia membawa anaknya yang merupakan teman kecil hitsu. akhirnya, misi untuk keluarga rutherford turun. Selamat menikmati! XD
1. Chapter 1

-Ryushitsuji-

CHAPTER 1

_**Disclamer: Kubo Tite-sensei**_

**_inspirasi: dari anime Kuroshitsuji dan Hana, adik kelasku_.

* * *

**

Pagi itu, sinar mentari menyongsong langit dan mulai muncul dari gorden awan. Sinar pagi menembus kaca sebuah kamar dimana sang tuan muda tertidur. Sang tuan muda dari keluarga bangsawan _Rutherford_ (Tunggu... Kenapa muncul nama seorang ahli kimia? Ya sudah... Tuan Rutherford... Saya pinjam nama anda). Tuan muda itu mempunyai sepasang mata _turquoise _dan berambut silver. Seorang butler tinggi, bermata biru dan berambut biru es datang mendekati sang tuan mudanya. Dia membuka gorden dan tersenyum, "Tuan muda... Sudah saatnya anda bangun! Hari sudah siang... Anda akan memulai kesibukan hari ini!"

Sang tuan muda menutup mukanya dengan selimut, "Urusai Hyorin... Aku ngantuk... Tutuplah gorden itu!"

Wajah sang butler yang bernama lengkap Hyorinmaru itu memasang wajah tanpa expressi. Dan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, dia menarik selimut sang tuan mudanya, "TUAN MUDA! BISA-BISA SAYA DIMARAHI OLEH ORANG TUA ANDA JIKA SUDAH DATANG! BANGUN TUAN!"

Sang tuan muda yang berumur sekitar 13 tahun itu terbangun dan duduk serta mengucek matanya. "Hyorin... Aku bilang kan bangunkan aku jam setengah 8... Kau tahu sekarang masih jam 7 tahu!" Ujar sang tuan muda yang kesal itu.

Hyorinmaru kesal dan menunjuk jam di kamar tuan mudanya, "Apa itu benar-benar jam 7 pagi?"

Saat memfokuskan pandangannya, sang tuan mudanya langsung berteriak, „GYAA! JAMNYA MATI! SEKARANG JAM BERAPA?"

Sang butler mengeluarkan jam sakunya, "Jam 8 kurang 15. Tepatnya anda telat 15 menit dari jadwal semula..."

Setelah berkaget ria, sang tuan muda itu berlari ke kamar mandi dan hampir terpeleset kalau tidak ditahan oleh sang butler. "AKU BISA SENDIRI!" marah sang tuan muda.

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan tuan muda di luar sana, tuan muda disini yang bernama lengkap Toushirou Hitsugaya von Rutherford adalah seorang tuan muda yang mandiri. Mandi sendiri, memakai baju sendiri, bahkan memasak juga bisa hingga membereskan kamar sendiri (Yah... Namanya juga mandiri... Ujung katanya pasti ada kata ‚SENDIRI' XD). Tetapi, satu hal yang dia tidak bisa lakukan... BANGUN PAGI SENDIRI!

Selama sang majikan sedang mandi, sang butler membereskan pakaian sang majikannya serta sarapannya. Hari itu sarapannya adalah sandwich isi sayur, susu coklat, dan beberapa cookies.

"Haha… Pagi yang tenang…" Ucap Hyorin (Hyorinmaru).

Tiba-tiba ketenganan hari itu terusik dengan teriakan sang majikan, "MUGYAAAA!"

"Master! Ada apa?" Panik Hyorin dan langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Otomatis, sang master melemparkan ember dan mendarat tepat diwajah sang butler. "BAKA! KELUAR MESUM!"

Hyorin pun pundung diujung kamar Hitsugaya yang sangat luas itu dengan tapak ember di wajahnya. "Hiks... Hiks... Saya dibilang mesum... Hiks... Padahal saya khawatir..."

Hitsugaya keluar dengan pakaian lengkapnya setelah mandi dan menggeret sesuatu dibelakangnya. "Hyorin..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hyorin pun menengok, "Ya? Ada apa master?" Dengan dragon eyesnya.

"Kamu nyembunyiin kucing lagi ya?" Kesal Hitsugaya.

Hyorin kaget karena rahasia dia terbongkar, "Ee... A... Apa maksud anda master?"

_'Ga... Gawat... Ketahuan...' _batin Hyorin cemas.

"Dan sekarang... Kamu menyembunyikannya di... Kamar mandi saya?"

"EH?" Kaget Hyorin.

"_Perasaan saya menyimpannya di kamar saya..."_

"Coz… Kalau bukan kucing… Ini APA?" Polos Hitsugaya dan dia mengangkat sebuah benda yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Hyorin kaget karena yang dibawa masternya itu adalah, "GYA! Ma... Master... I... Itu... Itu... ITU MANUSIA!"

~_**Beberapa saat kemudian~**_

"Huwa... Makasih! Kau telah menyambung hidupku! Makasih!" Tunduk cowok tinggi berambut oranye itu.

Dia telah bangun dari pingsannya setelah diberi makan oleh Hitsugaya dan Hyorin.

"Sama-sama... Lumayan... Nambah pahala... Hahahaha..." Tawa Hitsugaya.

"_Beruntung saya buat makanan lebih... Kalau tidak... Hahaha... Saya tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi... Hahaha..."_ Tawa nurani Hyorin.

Hitsugaya teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya… Namamu siapa?"

Cowok tinggi itu menjawab, "Nama? Sa… Saya… Saya tidak ingat…"

Hyorin dan Hitsugaya kaget. Ternyata mereka menemukan seorang remaja yang hilang ingatan. Tapi, pertanyaannya, KENAPA DIA BISA NYASAR KE BAK KAMAR MANDI HITSUGAYA YANG BERADA DI LANTAI 3?

Hitsugaya mendesah, "Hh… Ya sudah… Susah kalau memanggil kamu dengan kata 'kamu'. Bagaimana kalau saya menamakan anda… Ichigo?"

Cowok berambut oranye itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum. "I… Chi… Go?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Ya… Dulu aku pernah menonton suatu film… Character itu mirip sekali denganmu dan namanya adalah Ichigo yang berarti Ichi adalah satu dan Go diambil dari kanji 'mamoru' Bagaimana?"

Cowok tinggi itu berdiri dan mengangguk, "Te... Terima kasih! Tu... Tu..."

"Toushirou Hitsugaya..."

"Te... Terima kasih! Tuan Hitsugaya!" Tunduk Ichigo.

Hyorin tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Lalu Hyorin memutuskan untuk ke dapur membereskan perkejaannya. "Tuan... Saya ke dapur dulu. Kalau anda membutuhkan sesuatu... Panggil saya saja!" Senyum Hyorin.

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "A~"

Setelah sampai di dapur, Hyorin bergegas membersihkan perabotan bekas makan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Setelah selesai, dia menjemur pakaian dan membersihkan kebun. Setelah membersihkan kebun, dia membuat makan siang. Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka.

"Hyorin… Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sang master.

"Master... Saya sedang membuat makan siang. Ada yang anda butuhkan?" Heran Hyorin.

Hitsugaya meneguk ludahnya dan berkata, "I... Ichigo... Dia... DIA TERKAPAR!"

Suasana hening sejenak. Dengan polosnya, Hyorin berkata, "I beg your pardon?"

Hitsugaya berusaha menjelaskannya, "Terkapar! Ya... Dia terkapar! Pingsan tak bertenaga!"

Mendengar kata pingsan, Hyorin langsung berlari bersama masternya dan melihat keadaan Ichigo...

"La~ Par~ Perutku... Tidak kuat... La... Par..." Lemah Ichigo dan dia menundukan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan papan bertuliskan, "I`m Dead"

"GYAAA... Tuan Ichigo! Bertahanlah!" Panik Hyorin.

Setelah memberi makan Ichigo, keadaan tenang kembali. "Hohahaha... Makasih semua! Berkat anda saya hidup lagi... Hahaha..."

Hitsugaya mendesah dan berbisik pada Hyorin, "Oi... Oi... Kayanya budget kita mulai mendatang bakal membekak deh..."

Hyorin mengangguk. Padahal, didalam dirinya, Hyorin sudah menangis, "_Gaji guwe... Dipotong donk? Hiks... Hiks..."_

Hitsugaya menyuguhkan pertanyaan pada Ichigo, "Benarkah kamu tidak ingat apapun?"

Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi Ichigo malah tertawa, "Walau saya tidak ingat apa-apa... Tapi saya senang... Saya bisa bertemu orang sebaik dan semanis anda disini!"

Mendengar kata 'manis', wajah Hitsugaya memerah dan memalingkan mukanya, "U... Urusai! Cepat keluar dari sini kalau sudah selesai! Aku mau melanjutkan perkerjaanku lagI!"

Suara keras pintu yang ditutup oleh Hitsugaya, membuat sang butler kaget. Hyorin dan Ichigo berada di depan pintu ruangan kerja Hitsugaya. Hyorin menengok kearah Ichigo berada. "A... Anda hebat sekali... Membuat majikan saya seperti ini! Saya salut dengan anda!"

Ichigo kaget, "Hoah... Hanya itu saja dia tidak pernah? Memang... Dia selalu memasang tatapan tajam seperti itu? Kalau boleh tahu... Apa yang terjadi saat dia masih muda?"

Hyorin kaget dengan ucapan Ichigo sebagai orang luar. Tapi, Hyorin menyerah dan mengajak Ichigo ke dapur. Ichigo disuruh duduk di sebuah bangku oleh Hyorin. Hyorin memberikan sebuah gelas berisi es lemon tea.

„Aku akan menceritakan semua..." Ucap Hyorin.

_**-Hyorinmaru`s Flash Back-**_

-Hyorinmaru POV-

Saya, Hyorinmaru adalah sahabat baik dari tuan besar Gin Ichimaru von Rutherford, ayah kandung tuan muda Toushirou. Kami berteman baik sejak jauh-jauh sebelum tuan muda lahir. Bahkan, sampai saat dia menikah dengan nyonya besar Rangiku Matsumoto von Rutherford yang seorang rakyat biasa, kami masih bisa bersahabat. Lalu, sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu, lahirlah anak pertama mereka yang bernama Toushirou Hitsugaya von Rutherford yang sekarang menjadi kepala keluarga ini. Walau mereka telah berkeluarga, mereka tetap menganggap saya sebagai orang dekat mereka. Maka, diangkatlah saya menjadi tangan kanan tuan besar.

Lalu, sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Negara ini dan negara sebelah berperang memperebutkan perbatasan. Tuan besar lah yang turun langsung sebagai pemimpin tentara negara ini didampingi istrinya yang merupakan tentara wanita handal. Sebenarnya, saya juga ditugaskan untuk ikut kedalam medan perang itu. Tetapi, tuan besar melarang saya dan menitipkan satu-satunya anaknya pada saya.

"Hyorinmaru... Kau adalah orang yang saya sangat percayakan. Jadi, rawatlah Toushirou hingga saya kembali!" Senyum tuan besar.

Saya mengangguk, "Kembalilah hidup-hidup... Tuan Ichimaru!"

Tuan besar meninggalkan kami berdua di kota. Saya membawa tuan muda Toushirou ke rumah saya pada saat ia berumur 3 tahun. Wajahnya sangat polos dan belum mengerti apa yang orang tuanya lakukan diluar sana. Selama kurang lebih 3 minggu kami tinggal bersama. Tuan muda sudah bisa menerima saya, terbukti dari maunya dia bermain dengan saya. Hari itu hujan dan tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk rumah saya. Saat saya membuka, ternyata itu adalah salah satu bawahan dari tuan besar.

"Hisagi-kun... Ada apa?"

"Ini... Ada surat dari Ichimaru-taichou!"

Hisagi memberikan suratnya padaku dan saat saya membaca...

_**Hyorinmaru sahabatku...**_

_**Sebenarnya, saat aku belum berangkat, aku ingin mengucapkan ini...**_

_**Terima kasih untuk selama ini karena kau telah mendukung kami hingga sekarang.**_

_**Sekarang...**_

_**Apabila kami tidak kembali dari pertempuran, tolong...**_

_**Tolong jaga Toushirou sebagai anakmu sendiri. **_

_**Atau...**_

_**Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggantikan posisiku dan kau harus berada disampingnya.**_

_**Terima kasih... Hyorinmaru...**_

_**Kami percaya padamu!**_

_**Gin & Rangiku**_

Saat saya selesai membaca, saya melihat Hisagi. Hisagi menutup matanya,

"Maaf... Mereka gugur dalam perang kemarin!"

Saya kaget dengan berita itu, lalu tuan muda datang dengan polosnya. Saya tidak tega memberitahukan kalau sekarang dia adalah yatim piatu. Maka, kuputuskan untuk memberikan alasan...

"Orang tua tuan muda harus keluar negeri dalam waktu yang lama. Entah kapan mereka bisa kembali, jadi... Anda akan tinggal bersama dengan saya hingga orang tua anda kembali..."

_**-Hyorinmaru`s Flash Back- /End/**_

-Hyorinmaru POV- /End/

Setelah Hyorinmaru selesai bercerita, keadaan hening sejenak. Ichigo mengajukan pertanyaan setelah meminum lemon tea, "Nee... Hyorinmaru-san... Kenapa kau tidak bilang yang sebenarnya pada tuan Hitsugaya?"

Hyorinmaru menunduk, "Saya tidak ingin membuat hati tuan muda luka..."

"Tapi... Cepat atau lambat, dia akan tahu! Semakin besar dia tumbuh, pasti dia sadar... Iya kan?"

Suasana hening sejenak, "Kamu be..."

Sebelum selesai, mereka dikagetkan oleh suara sesuatu yang jatuh di balik pintu dapur. Saat dibuka, Hyorin kaget karena yang jatuh itu adalah tuan mudanya yang mengidap demam tinggi.

"Tu... Tuan muda!"

Ichigo memperhatikan wajah Hitsugaya yang pingsan itu. Wajahnya sungguh menghawatirkan entah karena demam atau hal lain. Saat Hyorinmaru membawa tuan mudanya ke kamar, Ichigo berbisik dari belakang.

"Apakah... Dia mendengarkan percakapan tadi?"

Saat Ichigo berada di lorong, dia melihat ada titik merah di kepala Hitsugaya. Ichigo punya firasat buruk akan itu dan menyuruh Hyorinmaru menunduk.

"HYORINMARU-SAN! AWAS!"

-To Be Continued-

Ran: YAHOO! Sudah lama tidak berjumpa! Ini fic terbaruku! Mau tahu ini terinspirasi pas kapan? Pas nunggu sate selesai dibuat bareng Hana! Hahahaaha *ngakak*

Ichigo: Ya ampun... Gue jadi korban lagi! Kapan kau puas menyiksa gue?

Ran: Hana... Hana... Kira-kira lanjutannya gimana ya? Rada susah buat ini mah...

Ichigo: Oi... Guw kok gak diwa...

Hana: Nanti di mangakisha aja kita buat lanjutannya bareng Rin!

Ichigo: O...

Ran: Ok deh... Ditunggu mah... Heheehe XD

Hana: Hehehehe...

Ichigo: *Bawa TOA* GUE KOK GAK DIANGGAP BEGINI? WOI! WARO DONK GUE!

*Ichigo dijatuhin dari jurang oleh Ran dan Hana*

Hitsu: Ran... Kamu menjadikanku dan Ichigo korban lagi?

Ran: Hahaha... Peace! *peace* Tadinya butler loe maunya si Byakuya... Tapi, dicincang nanti guwe ama dia... Hehehe XD

Hyorin: Jadi kau menjadikanku sebagai butler? Tapi tidak apa... Itu bisa mencerminkan kesetiaanku pada master! *berbinar*

*semua memakai kacamata hitam*

Ichigo: Hahaha.. ditunggu reviewnya! Ja'ne!

Hana: selama FID Ran sebagai author dan saya sebagai editor mengucapkan...

HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY! ^^

Ran: Hah? Emang kapan?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok… Kembali lagi di fic ini. Sorry banget kalau menunggu lama. Coz, sudah mulai sekolah lagi dan… Paling utamanya, kami susah mendapat inspirasi. Hohoho… Ok, kita bahas fic dulu ya…**

**Hm… Ok, ini balasan reviewnya! Gomen kalau review chap 1 ini tidak dibales lewat PM (untuk yang login). Ok balesan dimulai!**

**Ciel L. Chisai Rokujo: **_Makasih XD hhe XD. __Hehehe… Gomen, lagi demen-demennya IchiHitsu. Tadinya saya mau bikin ini jadi ByakuHitsu. Tapi, gak jadi deh. Coz, gak ada inspirasinya. Demen ama Ichi sih aku... hehehe XD. Ichi disini jadi tukang makan ya ==" Haduh... Haduh... Jawaban anda akan ditemukan disini! Hehehe XD Ok... Terima kasih dan selamat menikmati XD_

**Kokoro Yumeko:**_Yup... Hitsu jadi Ciel dan Hyorin menjadi Sebas-chan *dilempar Sebastian ama Ciel*. Hehehe… Makasih Yume-san ^^ Hm… *manggut-manggut janggut* Nampaknya jawaban anda bener semua. Selain rakus, Ichigo mempunyai kemampuan untuk menjadi maling! *dilempar Ichigo*. Ok, santai saja XD Kami terima review apa aja kok. __Hehehe… Ok, Thank`s dan selamat menikmati ya! XD_

**BlackGrayWhite**: _Waha… Anda tahu mas Rutherford ternyata! Hahaha… Saya pas ngetik Chap 1, sama sekali reflek menulis nama itu. Mikir, "Haduh… Siapa ya nama bangsawan yang kira-kira bagus?". Eh, dipikiran terlintas inspirasi gara-gara mengingat kimia bab 1 kemarin. *CRING* „AH! Rutherford aja!" Hehehe XD. Mungkin Hitsu disini adalah keturunan Mas Rutherford ya... *menyeringai ala Ichimaru*. Walah... Aneh ya... Itu memang POV pertama saya... Saya bingung kalau menulis POV bagaimana... Hiks... Hiks... Gomen... Nanti dicoba dibetulkan deh XD. Ok, makasih udah review dan selamat membaca!_

**4869fans-nikazemaru: **_Hehehe… XDkasian Hyorin nya… cep cep cep… Hehehe XD. Makasih ^^, gak sengaja ini kebuat jadi OOC Hyorinnya. Makasih udah nge review ya ^^ juga, selamat menikmati XD_

**Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya:**_ Santai saja XD Hehehe XD. Iya donk XD setara ama Sebas-chan kekerenan Hyourin *plak*. Karena, dibelakang rumah Hitsu, Hyorin merawat 'phantera' gede. Kadang-kadang suka main di taman depan mansion. Hehehe XD. Aku juga ikut sedih nulisnya *plak*. Hehehe XD Makasih sudah review dan selamat menikmati XD_

**Kurochi Agitohana:**_ Makasih ^^ Mari kita lihat perkembangannya XD hhe XD. Siip XD Makasih udah me review dan selamat menikmati XD_

**Cui-cui:**_ ini sebenarnya dapet pas saya dan Hana jalan dari kliningan ke tempat sate itu. Pas jalan, ngobrolin tentang pairing yang cocok ama Hitsu. __Nah, kita terlintas mikir, "Ah, gimana kalau Byakuya jadi butler Hitsu?". Hana setuju. Tetapi, pas lagi nunggu sate dibakar, kita diskusi lagi. „Ah, jangan deh... Kasian Byaku turun pangkat! Bagaimana kalau Hyorin saja? Tapi ujung2nya IchiHitsu! Gimana?". Hana setuju dan dibuatlah fic ini. Awalnya sih judulnya ‚Aoishitsuji' tapi asa gak enak, jadinya ‚Ryushitsuji'. Di tukang sate itu cengengesan, sampai-sampai diketawain mang-mang satenya. Hiks.. Hiks... Ok, skrng sudah apdet! Makasih udah review dan... Selamat menikmati!_

**Ok, bahas review udah (terima kasih semua!)… Sekarang, mari kita baca chap 2 dari fic ini! ****Ok… Selamat menikmati!**

_**

* * *

Disclamer: Kubo Tite-sensei**_

_**inspirasi: dari anime Kuroshitsuji dan Hana, adik kelasku**_**.**

Ryushitsuji

CHAPTER 2

* * *

„HYORINMARU-SAN! AWAS!"

Hyorin tidak mendengarkan dan tetap panik membawa masternya. Ichigo kesal, mendorong jatuh Hyorin. Yang Ichigo lakukan tepat waktu! Sesaat setelah Ichigo mendorong Hyorin, kaca yang berada disebelah mereka tiba-tiba pecah.

_PRANG!_

Hyorin kaget, "Tu… Tuan Ichigo… A… Apa yang terjadi?"

Ichigo menjawabnya dengan napas ngos-ngosan, "Hh… Hh… E… Entah… Tadi ada yang membidik Tuan Hitsugaya!"

"Bidik?"

Ichigo mengangguk, "A~ Aku punya firasat kalau Tuan Hitsugaya akan ditembak dan, firasatku benar! Hh… Hh…"

Hyorin tersenyum dan tertawa, "Hahaha… Tuan Ichigo! Anda tenang saja! Coz, pelayan disini hebat-hebat!"

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya, "Hah? Hebat? Maksudnya?"

"Ya… Mereka… Pelayan terbaik yang saya rekut bersama Tuan Ichimaru sewaktu dia masih hidup. Mereka sudah melayani keluarga Rutherford ini sebelum Tuan Muda lahir…"

Raut mata Hyorin saat itu sangat tajam dan serius. Ichigo mengetahui kalau tidak ada kebohongan saat pembicaraan mereka tadi. Saat Ichigo mau berbicara, suara teriakan seseorang dan jatuh terdengar.

"Hyorinmaru-san… Itu…"

Hyorin tertunduk, "A~ Salah satu pelayan kita sudah bergerak!"

Tiba-tiba, dari remang-remang cahaya matahari sore, muncul seorang maid cewek dengan rambut pendek dan pakaian maidnya yang panjang dari atas hingga bawah. Matanya besar berwarna violet, "Konbawa! Hyorinmaru-san!"

Hyorin menjawab, "A~ Konbawa, Rukia! Kau sudah pulang dari liburanmu?"

"Ya, maaf atas ketelatan saya datang! Terima kasih, anda sudah memberikan kami liburan!" Senyum maid bernama Rukia itu.

"Ya… Beruntung kau datang tepat waktu (Walau tuan muda nyaris tertembak)! Oh ya, ini penghuni baru disini! Namanya Ichigo!"

Rukia tersenyum dan berjabat tangan dengan Ichigo, "Saya Rukia! Maid disini… Salam kenal!" Senyumnya.

Ichigo membalas jabat tangannya dengan malu-malu, "A… Eh… Saya Ichigo… Salam kenal!"

Rukia tersenyum dan menggendong Hitsugaya. Ichigo kaget, badan sekecil Rukia bisa menggendong tubuh Hitsugaya. Ichigo berbisik, "Hyorinmaru-san… Umur Rukia-san berapa?"

Hyorin tertawa, "Hahaha… Kenapa? Kamu aneh kalau dia bisa menggendong tuan muda? Hahaha… Ok, umurnya… 23 tahun!"

Ichigo kaget, "WHAT! Umurku aja 18 tahun!"

Hyorin kaget karena ucapan Ichigo, "Tuan Ichigo… Anda… Mengetahui umur anda?"

Ichigo kaget dan menutup mulutnya, "HE? A… Aku reflek!"

Hyorin tersenyum, "Baguslah! Sedikit-sedikit, memori anda sudah kembali dikit… Hehe"

Ichigo tertunduk dan tersenyum, "A~ Syukurlah…"

Hyorin membawa Hitsugaya ke kasurnya dan memberikan pertolongan pertama, "Rukia, tolong ambilkan baskom dan air. Ichigo, tolong kau bawa kompresan!"

Rukia dan Ichigo keluar dari kamar sang tuan muda. Selama di perjalanan menuju dapur, Ichigo mengajak bicara Rukia.

"Rukia-san… Kau sudah kerja disini berapa tahun?"

Rukia memandangi Ichigo, "Ichigo-sama… Panggil saya Rukia saja cukup."

Ichigo mengangguk, "A… I… Iya… Rukia… Kau sudah kerja disini berapa lama? Kudengar sebelum Tuan Hitsugaya lahir ya?"

Rukia mengangguk, „Ya... Saya sudah berkerja disini sekitar 14 tahun..."

„_Li... Lima belas? Berarti... Pas umur 9 tahun donk?"_

Rukia tersenyum. Sambil memebuka pintu dapur dan mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan, Rukia bercerita…

"Dulu… Sewaktu saya masih berumur 9 tahun, saya dan kakak saya kehilangan orang tua kami gara-gara kecelakaan. Tuan Ichimaru dan Hyorinmaru-san menemukan kami di puing-puing rumah yang sudah reot. Dengan senyumnya, Tuan Ichimaru menawarkan kami untuk datang ke mansion ini."

"_Ayo... Saya akan membuat hidup anda lebih baik!"

* * *

_

**_Rukia Flashback_**

**_Rukia POV

* * *

_**

Saya dan kakak saya yang bernama Hisana, bertemu orang itu. Orang yang mirip dengan rubah tatapannya dan yang satu lagi bagaikan naga dingin.

"_Ayo… Saya akan membuat hidup anda lebih baik!" _Ucap pria mirip Rubah itu.

Saya dan kakak saya saling memandangi. Saya dan kakak saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dengan orang itu yang diketahui mempunyai nama Ichimaru Gin.

Saat sampai disana, saya disambut oleh seorang perempuan cantik dan berdada besar, Matsumoto Rangiku. Diperutnya terlihat membesar. Nampaknya dia sedang hamil.

"_Ah… Perkenalkan, dia istriku, Matsumoto Rangiku! Dia sedang mengandung anak pertama kami!" _Ucap Tuan Gin sambil mengelus-eluskan perut nyonya besar.

Saya dan kakak saya memerah saat itu karena kemanjaan majikan saya yang baru. Kebetulan, kakak ingin menjadi dokter. Tuan Ichimaru yang mengetahuinya langsung berkata, „_Kau ingin menjadi dokter? Bisakah kau yang membantu kelahiran anak pertama kami, Hisana-chan?"_

Kakak saya kaget, tawaran yang ia denger dari orang yang baru ia dengar. Dia memang sedang sekolah di sekolah kedokteran. Tetapi, karena ketidakmampuan kami membayar uang sekolah kakak yang sangat mahal. Dia mengurungkan niatnya menjadi dokter. Sekarang, Tuan Ichimaru tersenyum...

„_Saya akan membantu anda untuk menyelesaikan study anda... Tapi, biayanya... Anda membantu persalinan istri saya! __OK?"_

Kakak tersenyum dan nangis terharu. "_Te… Terima kasih… Tuan Ichimaru!"_

Saya tersenyum dan saya disuruh menjadi maid. Selain menjadi maid, saya diajar menulis, membaca dan pertahanan diri. 3 tahun kemudian setelah Tuan muda Hitsugaya lahir, Tuan Ichimaru diberi tugas untuk berperang. Saya dan kakak saya menjaga mansion dari orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab. Setelah perang selesai, Hyorinmaru-san datang membawa Tuan muda Hitsugaya yang saat itu masih berumur 3 tahun.

_Saya bertanya, „Hyorinmaru-san... Tuan Ichimaru mana?"_

Hyorinmaru-san hanya menunduk sambil memeluk erat Tuan Muda Hitsugaya yang sedang tertidur. Saya dan kakak saya kaget, "_Ja… Jangan-jangan…"_

**_

* * *

Rukia Flashback /END/_**

**_Rukia POV /END/

* * *

_**

Keadaan dapur saat itu sunyi senyap. Ichigo menundukan kepalanya, "Lalu… Kakakmu dimana sekarang?"

Rukia mendesah, "Dia menikah dengan bangsawan dari keluarga Kuchiki dan dia tinggal disana. Tapi, dia masih tetap berkerja sebagai dokter kok..." Senyumnya.

Ichigo tersenyum. Setelah baskom penuh dengan air, Rukia membawanya menuju kamar Hitsugaya. Ichigo juga membawa setumpuk handuk serta kompresan. Ichigo menyuruh Rukia untuk berhati-hati. Saat Rukia menoleh dan tersenyum, tidak sengaja Rukia kesandung. Beruntung dia berhasil ditangkap oleh Ichigo. Pinggang Rukia dipegang oleh Ichigo.

„A... I... Ichigo-sama!" Malu Rukia.

„Ichigo saja cukup!" Jawab Ichigo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Rukia mengangguk, "Ba… Baik… Tapi… Bisakah anda melepaskan tangan anda?"

Ichigo panik dan malu. Dia pun melepaskan tangannya. Tiba-tiba ada suara ‚ehem' dari balik tiang. „Pantesan kalian lama! Ternyata... Lagi romantisan di sini ya?" Sindir Hyorinmaru.

Rukia ngamuk, „Bu... BUKAN! Ta... Tadi saya hampir ja..."

Hyorinmaru mengangkat tangannya, "Iya… Iyaa… Saya tahu! Sudah! Cepat bawa itu ke ruang tuan muda!"

Rukia dan Ichigo mengangguk. Lalu bersama Hyorinmaru dia membawa baskom dan kompresan. Sesampai di kamar tuan muda mereka, mereka langsung berbagi tugas.

„Rukia, kau siapkan kompresan basahnya! Ichigo, bantu saya untuk membenarkan posisi tidur tuan muda!" Suruh Hyorinmaru.

Ichigo mengangguk dan Rukia mengambil handuk untuk dibasahkan. Ichigo memperhatikan tangan-tangan Hyorinmaru yang dengan cekatannya merawat tuan mudanya. Rambut Hitsugaya saat itu menurun dan basah karena keringat. Selain karena panas tinggi, dia kambuh asmanya. Ichigo heran dan mulai bertanya pada Hyorinmaru…

"Nee… Hyorinmaru… Tuan Hi…"

Hyorinmaru memotong perkataan Ichigo. "Tuan muda mempunyai tubuh yang lemah seperti ayahnya. Tuan Ichimaru mempunyai penyakit turunan dan ternyata menurun pada anak semata wayangnya ini. Penyakit itu adalah asma. Sebenarnya jarang tuan muda terkena asma kecuali saat dia kecapean. Saya sudah biasa merawat Tuan Ichimaru saat sakit, jadi mengurus anaknya sudah lumayan. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya saya memanggil Hisana-san juga sih… Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Hisana-san, Rukia!"

Rukia melihat Hyorinmaru karena namanya disebut, "Ada apa Hyorinmaru-san?"

"Tolong panggil kakakmu kemari! Biar kakakmu yang meriksa tuan muda!"

Rukia mengangguk dan keluarlah dia menuju ruang tengah untuk menelepon kakaknya. Sekarang yang di kamar Hitsugaya hanya Hyorinmaru, Ichigo dan sang pemilik kamar. Napas Hitsugaya masih menggebu-gebu dan keringat terus keluar dari tubuhnya. Hyorinmaru merasa ada seseorang tidak dikenal mendekati kamar itu. Tiba-tiba suara tembakan menembus jendela dibelakang Hyorinmaru. Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat tembakan itu. Dengan cepatnya, Hyorinmaru mengambil nampan besi yang dipakai Ichigo membawa handuk tadi. Peluru yang ditembakan langsung mantul kembali karena tangkisan Hyorinmaru itu.

Ichigo cengo dan Hyorinmaru melihat Ichigo sambil membuka dasinya dan mengikat kuat rambutnya. „Ichigo-sama... Lindungi tuan muda dengan taruhan nyawa anda!"

Ichigo heran dan ditambah heran lagi karena Hyorinmaru berlari keluar lewat jendela dan menghilang dari semak-semak pohon. Ichigo bengong tetapi, dia langsung sadar kalau dia sudah dipercaya oleh Hyorinmaru untuk menjaga Hitsugaya. „Aku harus menjaga Tuan Hitsugaya!"

Ichigo menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah aura muncul dari sekitar tubuhnya. Di pikirannya, dia mendengar seseorang berjalan mendekati jendela. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menyerang Ichigo dengan sebuah pisau dapur. Ichigo dengan cepatnya berbalik dan menarik tangan orang yang menyerangnya. Dibantinglah orang itu hingga terjatuh.

BRRAAAKKK

„Sudah kuduga... Ada yang mau menyerang Tuan Hitsugaya ya? Ok, kamu sudah masuk areaku... Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dengan selamat!" Tatap tajam Ichigo dan dia pun menyerang orang itu.

Hyorinmaru yang telah selesai dengan urusannya diluar, bertemu Rukia yang rok maidnya sudah dilipat keatas. „Hyorinmaru-san!"

„Rukia-san! Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Hyorinmaru.

„Ya! Di dalam sudah complete!" Jawab Rukia.

Hyorinmaru mengangguk, "Ok… Sekarang mari kita jaga tuan muda!"

Rukia mengangguk dan masuklah mereka ke dalam mansion.

Sesampai di dalam kamar tuan muda mereka, mereka dikagetkan karena Ichigo sudah berdiri disamping kasur Hitsugaya. Orang yang berada dibawahnya pingsan dan penuh dengan darah dari pukulan Ichigo. Aura tajam dan menusuk keluar dari tubuh Ichigo. Hyorinmaru berteriak nama Ichigo. Ichigo membalik dan kini tatapannya sudah berubah menjadi lebih jahat. Hyorinmaru datang menghampiri tapi, Ichigo tetap menatap Hyorinmaru dengan tatapan yang ingin membunuhnya. Matanya berubah menjadi emas seperti vampire. Tiba-tiba, dari ranjang sang tuan muda, terdengar rintihan, „I... Ichigo... He... Hentikan!"

Ichigo langsung terbelak-lak dan matanya yang berwarna emas itu kembali menjadi coklat. Dia melihat Hitsugaya yang saat itu menggenggam kemeja Ichigo. „He... Hentikan... Ja... Jangan bunuh Hyorinmaru! Kumohon..."

Hitsugaya membuka matanya perlahan dan menggegam kemeja Ichigo dengan kuat. Ichigo memegang tangannya Hitsugaya dan menatapnya dengan kasihan. Hitsugaya menutup kembali matanya dan Ichigo pingsan tepat disebelah Hitsugaya tertidur. Rukia langsung mendekati Ichigo dan membawanya ke sofa dekat kasur Hitsugaya. Hyorinmaru hanya bisa tertunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya.

„_Ma... Mata emas... Jangan-jangan..."

* * *

_

Disebuah istana gelap, seorang wanita jalan dengan hak 8 cm nya. Dia memakai rok mini dan kemeja yang pas dengan tubuhnya. Dia memasuki sebuah ruangan. Suara seorang pria muncul, „Ok... Laporkan apa saja perkembangannya!"

Wanita itu menunduk, "BAIK!"

"Tuan muda telah berhasil sampai di tempat tujuan kita! Lalu, para bawahan kita sudah menyerang mansion itu!"

Pria itu menahan dagunya dengan tangannya, "Lalu?"

"Orang itu sudah berhasil melepas kekuatannya!"

"Ho… Baguslah… Kita tunggu sampai kekuatannya keluar maksimal. Baru kita hancurkan keluarga itu!"

Sang wanita menunduk dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan, tuan besarnya menyeringai. „Akan kubuat kau menghilang dari dunia ini selama-lamanya... Rutherford von Ichimaru Gin..."

* * *

„_Ayah!"_

„_AYAH! IBU!"_

_Hitsugaya terus berlari mengikuti bayangan kedua orang tuanya dari kejauhan. Tetapi, tangannya tidak bisa menggapainya walau dia sudah lari mengikutinya sejauh mungkin. __Air mata sudah memenuhi -tiba ada tirai hitam yang muncul didepan matanya. __Hitsugaya kaget dan sedikit mengurangi kecepatannya. _

„_AYAH! IBU!"_

_Tiba-tiba, seseorang menarik tubuh Hitsugaya dengan cara menutup matanya dan menutup mulutnya. Disenderkanlah dia pada dada orang itu. _

"_I'll be with you… Forever…"_

"_Mr. Toushirou Hitsugaya…"

* * *

_

Remang-remang cahaya matahari menembus gorden kamar Hitsugaya. Dengan perlahan, Hitsugaya membuka matanya. Napasnya sudah kembali normal dan panasnya sudah turun. "Ah… Apa yang terjadi?".

Hitsugaya merasa napas seseorang disebelahnya. Saat dia menengok, ternyata malam tadi dia sudah tidur dengan…

"!"

"GGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!"

Hyorinmaru yang mendengar jeritan masternya itu langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamar itu, „ADA APA TUAN MU..."

**BRRAAAKK!**

Hyorinmaru cengo karena kelakuan masternya yang sudah melempar Ichigo hingga menabrak tembok dan membuat lubang besar. Hyorinmaru merinding melihat tembok sebelahnya yang sudah bolong. „Tu... Tuan..."

Hitsugaya ngos-ngosan karena dia telah melempar Ichigo. Ok, kita lihat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini di kamar Hitsugaya…

HItsugaya membuka matanya dan menengok kesebelahnya. Ternyata, ditemukan seseorang yang sudah merangkul lehernya Hitsugaya. Dia tidur dengan nyamannya dengan wajah menghadap ke wajah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya bingung dan panik. Kenapa ada ICHIGO disebelahnya? Apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam? Jangan-jangan dia sudah me-ra** dirinya? Semua pertanyaan itu terlintas dibenak Hitsugaya. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo menarik leher Hitsugaya hingga wajah Hitsugaya menyentuh dadanya yang saat itu kerahnya kebuka. Hitsugaya yang ngamuk langsung menendang Ichigo dan terdorong hingga membentur tembok.

**BRRAAAKK!**

Hyorinmaru langsung menangkap Hitsugaya yang berlari menuju arahnya. Hitsugaya berhenti dan menggegam keras _coat_ Hyorinmaru. Hyorinmaru mengelus-eluskan rambut Hitsugaya. "Ke… Kenapa master?"

"A… Aku… Aku sudah tidak suci lagi!" Nangis Hitsugaya.

Hyorinmaru sweatdrop, "E?"

Hitsugaya makin menjadi-jadi tangisnya, "I… ICHIGO SUDAH ME-RA** KU! Hiks… Hiks.."

Hyorinmaru memasang raut muka tanpa expressi. "A… Master… Anda salah paham!"

Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata, "Eh~?"

Hyorinmaru menunduk dan menghapus air mata Hitsugaya dengan sapu tangannya, "Itu tidak benar! Kalau bener Tuan Ichigo sudah me-ra** anda, harusnya Tuan Ichigo tidur disatu selimut dengan anda. Nah, ini tidak kan? Justru, Tuan Ichigo tidur diatas selimut anda dan menganggap anda sebagai guling. Benar kan?"

Hitsugaya mendorong ingusnya menuju saputangan Hyorinmaru, _**SRRUUUKKK!**_

„_OMG... Sapu tangan satu-satunya punya gue..."_

Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya dan matanya sudah tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Hitsugaya mengangguk setelah kepalanya dielus-elus oleh Hyorinmaru. Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya bersin. HACHI!

Hyorinmaru terkejut, dan Hitsugaya menatap tajam butlernya itu. "OI… Hyorinmaru!"

"I… Iya…"

"Kamu habis main dengan kucing ya?"

"Hah? Ti… Tidak benar kok! Ohohoho…"

"_Gawat… Ketahuan euy!"_

"Lalu… Kenapa tadi saya bisa bersin?"

"Mu… Mungkin ada debu!"

"Kamu tahu kan kalau saya itu… ALERGI DENGAN KUCING, YOU KNOW? HYORINMA… HACHIT!"

Hyorinmaru sudah memelas karena rahasianya ketahuan dan menangis didalam nuraninya. "_OMG… Habislah gue…"_

"AH! GANTI BAJU LOE SANA! BANYAK BULU KUCING! GANTI! GANTI!"

Hyorinmaru langsung hormat. Tetapi, suara keroncongan perut Hitsugaya berbunyi.

_**Grrrruuu~**_

Muka Hitsugaya memerah dan menoleh. Dia melihat Hyorinmaru sudah menahan tawanya. „Hmpff..."

Hitsugaya malu dan menutup secara keras pintu kamarnya. **BRAAAKKK**

Hyorinmaru langsung mengambil ranting dari saku _coat_nya dan *poke* Ichigo. „Oi... Kamu gak apa?"

Ichigo menjawab dengan lemas, „Aje gile... Kepala guwe bocor..."

Hyorinmaru langsung membangunkan Ichigo dan melihat sudah ada ‚pohon kelapa' merah yang keluar dari jidatnya. „GYAAAAAA! Tuan Ichigo! Saya akan menolong anda!"

Hitsugaya yang saat itu memerah mukanya, langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Sedangkan, dari pintu belakang, muncul seseorang dengan pakaian memakai topi, tas kecil, kaos santai dan celana pantai serta sandal jepit. Rukia yang sedang berada di dapur, terkejut.

„Ah... Ternyata kau sudah datang dari bolosmu ya?" Senyum Rukia.

Orang bertopi itu tersenyum, „A... Kudengar ada orang baru disini? Aku ingin melihat seperti apa?"

Rukia menutup matanya dan melanjutkan mencuci piringnya, „Nanti juga kau akan melihatnya sendiri!"

Orang bertopi itu menutup pintu dan duduk disebuah kursi belakang Rukia. „Ho... Ok! Kutunggu di..."

Sebelum melanjutkan, Dia terkejut dengan seseorang yang telah membuka pintu. „AH! Kau sudah datang ya?"

Orang itu berdiri dan menundukan kepalanya, „YA! Terima kasih anda sudah memberi kami libur! Hyorinmaru-san!"

Hyorinmaru tersenyum, „Ya... Ya! Ya sudah, ayo siapkan sarapan untuk tuan muda! Dia sudah kelaparan!"

Rukia mengangguk dan mengambil piring yang baru dicucinya itu. Cowok yang baru datang itu mempunyai otot yang mungkin... bisa disetarakan dengan Ade Rai (Tunggu... Kegedean... Kurangin dikit! OK?). Rambutnya diiket model nanas tetapi warnanya merah. Dia berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang berdiri dibelakang Hyorinmaru. Dia melihat wajah Ichigo dari... (1, 2, 3, 4 Ngitung dulu XD) 4 Sisi yang berbeda sambil manggut-manggut janggutnya yang tidak ada sehelai pun. Ichigo sweatdrop, „Ma... Maaf..."

Cowok rambut merah itu menepukan tangannya, „OH! Ya… Saya ingat! Kau itu… Pemeran jeruk dalam iklan Nutri***I itu kan?"

„Please?" Heran Ichigo.

„Ya! Kau adalah pemeran jeruk di..."

Sebelum selesai ngomong, Renji dipukul dengan nampan besi oleh Rukia. „BERISIK! JANGAN BERLAKU GAK SOPAN PADA ICHIGO-SAMA!"

Ichigo hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku mereka. Hyorinmaru mendekati Ichigo setelah pergi untuk mengganti bajunya. „Dia adalah penjaga kebun disini, Renji Abarai! Silahkan!"

Ichigo mengangguk dan bersalaman dengan Renji. „Saya Ichigo! Salam kenal!, Abarai-san!"

Renji tersenyum dan membalas salam Ichigo itu, "Renji saja cukup! Ichigo!"

Ichigo mengangguk, "YA! Salam kenal… Renji!"

Tangan mereka saling berjabat. Kesenangan menyelimuti ruangan dapur kecil itu. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang tidak asing berasal dari pintu, "Ehm… "

Hyorinmaru langsung keringat dingin melihat orang itu yang ternyata masternya. Ternyata, Hitsugaya sudah kelaperan dan pergi ke dapur sendiri. Ternyata, yang dia temukan adalah, "Ho… Ada yang pacaran disini?" Sinis Hitsugaya.

Semua memandangi tangan Renji dan Ichigo yang saling menggenggam. Dengan cepatnya, Ichigo melepaskan tangannya itu. Hitsugaya tersenyum, "Tenang! Gak bakalan guwe kasih tahu kok! Oh ya, hari ini sarapannya apa?"

"O… OI! Tuan Hitsugaya! Jangan salah paham dulu donk!"

Hyorinmaru menjawab, "Kita sedang mempersiapkan _garlic bread_, dengan nasi goreng margarine ditambah dengan salad!"

"OI! Waro guwe donk!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "OK! Siip... Oh ya, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kita harus menghemat pengeluaran kita! Ok? Jatah makanan memang gakkan dikurang. Tapi kita akan pindah ke makanan sederhana. Sekali-sekali saja kita makan mewah, OK? Perkerjaan saya belum teralu menjanjikan penghasilannya."

„OI! OI!"

Semua (kec. Ichigo) mengangguk paham, „BAIK!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum dan membalikan badannya sehingga ia berjalan menuju ruang makan. „Ayo semua! Kita makan bersama!"

Semua mengangguk (kec. Ichigo) dan mengikuti kearah Hitsugaya pergi. Sedangkan Ichigo, „WARO GUE NAPA!"

**-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

Ran: Krrr... Krr... Kaki gue… Nyeri… *meluk boneka sapi*

Hana: GYaaa… Bonekanya lucu! *rebut dari Ran*

Ran: OI! Boneka sapi dari ayah gue! *ngejar Hana*

Hitsu: *Sweatdrop* Ya ampun... Mereka itu kenapa sih...

Ichigo: *geleng-geleng*

Renji: Ho... Muncul gue ya?

Rukia: *angguk-angguk* He euh…

Hyorin: *nengok kearah Ran* GYA! RAN! KAU HABIS HISAP DARAH?

Ran: URUSAI! Gue baru minum Beet root. Hiyyy... Asa gimana gitu dimulut… Hiyy… *merinding*

Semua: SA-BAR EA!

Ran: *pundung*

Hana: Ok, maaf ya atas ketelatan mengaplot fic ini, minna-san! Saya dan Ran-chan akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk meneruskan fic Ryushitsuji ini. Maaf banget ketelatan mengaplot ini fic. Bukan karena kenapa-kenapa… Tapi, selain inspirasinya kosong, kami disibukan karena sudah masuk sekolah. Kemarin saja, PR Ekonomi saya menunggu dan PR Matematika satu bab Ran-chan juga. Hiks… Ini beruntung banget hari Jum`at tanggal 24 September 2010 (Tanggal menulis cerita ini) ini kita libur. Katanya sih, gurunya ada silahturahmi dengan wali kota.

_Teriakan para murid: ASIIIKKK! Akhirnya, wali kota bisa melihat betapa 'luasnya' sekolah kita!_

Hana: Ok, kita jangan anggap teriakan murid-murid disana. Memang sih, untuk ukuran SMA, sekolah kami tergolong ‚luas'. Tapi, walau sekolah ‚luas'... Kami masih bisa menikmati masa SMA kami! Masa SMA adalah masa terbaik bukan? Hehehe XD . Oh ya... Maaf, kok jadi curhat begini... *nunduk + Sweatdrop* Haduh... Haduh... Ehm... Ok, terima kasih yang sudah mereview, follow, like, membaca, dan lain-lain (emang ada apa lagi ya?). Diluar dugaan, ternyata dukungan untuk fic Ryushitsuji ini banyak ya... (melihat visitor dan hits). IIhhh… Bukan maksud apa-apa… Tapi, fic ini memang susah banget dicari inspirasinya. Jadinya ngadat ama telat terus! Hiks… Hiks…

Hitsu: *nepuk pundak Hana*

Ran: Ya, sekarang giliran gue yang pidatonya! *muncul tiba-tiba* *Buka contekan* Hm… Tadi teh… Sampe… NGGIIIKKK! Bagian gue dah dibabat?

*Ran memberikan deathglare pada Hana*

Ichigo: Hh… Sudahlah! Ayo kita tutup Ryushitsuji chapter 2! Bisa-bisa keburu tidur readernya!

All: *Mengangguk*

Ok... **Terima kasih sudah membaca! Kami tunggu reviewnya ya! Dan maaf kalau lanjutannya akan telat aplot! (apalagi yang IchiReToRu). Ok... JA'MATA!**

Ran: Gyaa! Stiker batre lappie gue lepas!

Ichigo: Gak usah waro si Ran! Ayo kita nari!

All: *Tari Hare-hare Yukai*


	3. Chapter 3

_Inilah ciri-ciri siswi nakal! Berani-beraninya buat fic saat masih MID semester. Hahaha… Kalau nilai jelek… Tanggung sendiri dah! Hahaha… (Udah ma, tadi pas MID Biologi, dari 5 soal, ngasal 2. Sisanya... A... Dipaksa inget. Hahaha... Chapter 3 ini saya dapatkan inspirasinya saat saya dan Hana terjebak kemacetan di perempatan dekat rumah kami. __Hahaha... Biasa, perempatan itu memang suka macet jam pulang sekolah mah... __Hahaha... Bahas Review dulu ya... (bahas semuanya saja deh... hhe XD)_

**Ciel L. Chisai Rokujo: **_Yup XD rencananya IchiHitsu XD. Hhe XD. Yup, Rukia meranin Maylene, Renji meranin Finnian. Tanaka? Mulai muncul di chapter ini. Hehehe XD. Siip… Makasih XD_

**Cui-cui: **_Makasih XD_

**BlackGrayWhite: **_Hehe… __Bener juga… Hehehe… XD. Wah? __Anda SMA juga? Kyaa… Sama! Hhe XD *ran ditendang*. Hehehe… XD Sudah mulai turun character-characternya. Hehehe… Suatu saat, akan kebongkar siapakah Ichigo itu. Hehehe XD. Sipp XD makasih! XD _

**Bed Wetter Yuri cawaii: **_Hehe… Gomen… __Gomen… Tugas menghadang… Hehe… Wah? Anda bisa-bisa dibanting Maylene-chan! Hhe XD. Hehehe... Ya nih... Hehehe XD Kebetulan juga lho, saya juga punya asma... __*Gadayangnanya* *ditendang Yuri*. OK, makasih XD _

_Ok, kita__** mulai**__ saja... __Ryushitsuji chap 3... Selamat menikmati!

* * *

_

_**Disclamer: Kubo Tite-sensei**_

_**inspirasi: dari anime Kuroshitsuji dan Hana, adik kelasku (juga, saya mengambil beberapa inspirasi dari Hayate no Gotoku)**_**.**

Ryushitsuji

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari kedatangan Ichigo ke mansion tersebut, kesibukan di rumah itu bertambah. Selain membereskan para ‚penyusup', mereka pun disibukkan oleh...

MENGHAJAR... Eh... salah... **MENGAJAR ICHIGO...

* * *

**

**~Pelajaran Pertama~**

**MERAWAT KEBUN**

Sang _Gardener, _Abarai Renji, dengan cepatnya mengikuti suara teriakan Rukia. Suara teriakan Rukia datang dari halaman depan.

„RUKIA! ADA APA?" Panik Renji.

Rukia gemetaran dan menunjuk sesuatu, "I… Itu…"

Renji menoleh dan cengo melihat apa yang terjadi pada halaman depannya, "GYAAA! JERUK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Ichigo bengong dan memandangi Renji. Dengan wajah _innoncentnya_, Ichigo menjawab, „Cukur pohon..."

Renji dan Rukia _sweatdrop, _mengapa mereka _sweatdrop_? Ok, kita lihat _**flashbacknya…**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Renji mendekati Ichigo yang sedang baca buku di taman. __Dengan sebuah gunting rumput ditangannya, dia mendekati Ichigo._

„_OI, dandelion... Loe nganggur kan?"_

_Ichigo memandangi Renji dan mengangguk, „Ya... memang ada apa?"_

„_Bisa bantu gue gak?"_

_Ichigo mengangkat alisnya, „Memang, apa yang bisa kubantu?"_

_Renji tersenyum, „Rapikan pohon cemara disana! Sekalian belajar gih!"_

_Ichigo melihat sebuah pohon cemara yang berdiri dengan tegak dan kokoh. Perkiraan tingginya mencapai 5 meteran. Ichigo bertanya pada Renji, „Mencukurnya?"_

_Renji tertawa, „Ya... Semacam itulah! Udah, loe bisa kan? Nih, guntingnya dan... __Dadah! Saya ada urusan! Ok?"_

_Ichigo dengan muka cengo, ditinggal Renji. Sambil memegang gunting rumput yang… Besar dan tajam itu. Ichigo tertawa kecil dan bangun dari tempat duduknya, "Huh… Ada-ada saja!"_

_**FLASHBACK /END/**_

Rukia _sweatdrop_, "Jadi… Ini semua tanggung jawab loe ya Renji! Hasilnya Ichigo-san, lebih 'bagus' darimu!"

Renji menangis dalam hatinya, "I… Iya deh…"

Kalian penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada pohon cemara itu? Ya, dengan kemampuan 'seni'nya, Ichigo dengan SUKSES memotong habis pohon cemara itu hingga tersisa ranting yang kering kerontang. Dengan polosnya, Ichigo bertanya, "Bukannya dicukur ya? Dicukur kan begini?"

* * *

~**Pelajaran kedua~**

**MENCUCI PAKAIAN**

Ichigo mendekati Rukia yang sedang berada di tempat pencucian pakaian. „Rukia-san! Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Rukia menoleh, „Ah... Iya... Begini... Saya harus mengambil pakaian tuan muda yang mau dicuci, bisakah anda mencuci pakaian disini?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan masuklah dia keruangan cuci pakaian itu. „Ok, jelaskan pada saya bagaimana caranya..."

Rukia mendekati Ichigo dan mengambil detergen di sebelah mesin cuci. „Caranya, pisahkan dulu antara pakaian yang berwana _ngejreng_ dan warna putih serta hitam. Atau, pisah warna yang mudah luntur. Yang mudah luntur, dicuci terakhir saja. Lalu... Masukan sekitar 7 pakaian dewasa pada mesin cuci ini berserta detergennya... Jangan lupa, baca takaran sendok detergennya ok? Saya andalkan anda! Sekalian belajar bagaimana merawat mansion ini! OK?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan Rukia pun pergi meninggalkannya. Ichigo membaca takaran sendok detergennya, „Hm... Ok… Akan kumulai!"

~Setelah datang kembali~

"Ichigo-san! Apakah kau berha…"

Rukia kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada ruangan tempat cuci pakaian itu. Tiba-tiba, "GYAAA! SABUN APAAN INI?"

Kalian penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada ruangan itu? Ya, dengan kemampuan 'cuci'nya, Ichigo dengan SUKSES membuat ruangan itu menjadi ruangan paling BERSIH dan MENGKILAP dan baik untuk dipakai mandi gelembung! "RUKIA-SAN! GOMEN! PADAHAL SAYA SUDAH MEMASUKKAN DETERGEN SESUAI DENGAN TAKARAN! TAPI… Tapi…"

Rukia sudah berhiroshi ria. Dia bertanya pada Ichigo, "Loe masukin berapa sendok?"

Ichigo menjawab, "Ti… Tiga puluh… Sendok…"

Rukia membaca cara panduan mencuci itu. Dan membaca tulisan '(gambar sendok) – XXX'

Ichigo repot sendiri untuk menghilangkan gelembung-gelembung itu. Rukia kesal dan masuk ke _berserk _mode. Dia melipat rok maidnya keatas dan mengancinginya. Dengan tatapan ‚setan'nya, Rukia membawa sebuah _serok_ dan selimut yang ingin dicuci.

"**SINI! GUE BABAT HABIS-HABISAN INI GELEMBUNG NYA?"** Dark Rukia pun muncul dan memasukkan secara paksa selimut-selimut pada mesin cuci. Ichigo yang bergetar hanya dapat bersembunyi di balik pintu.

„Da... Dark Rukia... Bangun..."

* * *

~**Pelajaran ketiga~**

**MENGEPEL LORONG**

Ichigo berlari menuju arah Hyorin yang saat itu sedang mengepel lorong. Dengan semangatnya, Ichigo memanggil nama Hyorin, „HYORINMARU-SAN!"

Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh, „Ara... Ichigo-sama? AH! JANGAN BERLA..."

Sebelum selesai berbicara, apa yang Ichigo dapatkan?

Ya… STRIKE!

Ichigo jatuh dengan 'cantik'nya akibat lantai basah. Kepalanya terbentur lantai. Hyorin panik dan mendekati Ichigo yang terkapar, "A.. Saya bilang apa... Jangan berlarian di koridor yang basah dong..."

Ichigo sudah mengeluarkan sebuah roh putih dari mulutnya. Hyorin yang panik, menggenggam roh itu dan memasukannya kembali pada tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo terbangun, „U... Uh... Kepalaku..."

Hyorin _sweatdrop, _„Jelas! Anda terjatuh dengan cantik~ sekali! Siapa yang tidak sakit dengan adegan cantik itu? Hahaha…" dan Hyorin dengan sukses berubah menjadi Yumichika.

Ichigo manyun, "Boo… Hyorin kejam!"

Ichigo berdiri perlahan dibantu dengan Hyorin. Hyorin bertanya pada Ichigo alasan dia datang kesana dengan ceria. Ichigo menjawab, "Saya mau membantu anda!"

Hyorin terpana dengan ucapan Ichigo itu, tapi dia tahu hasil kerja Ichigo berkat 'seni' dan 'cuci' nya. Pasti hasil kerja Ichigo kalau membantu dia, akan mencapai titik 'sempurna' (_**putar lagu: 'Sempurna').**_

Hyorin menolak dengan gentle, "Maaf bro! Anda tidak harus berkerja! Belajar saja di perpustakaan!"

Ichigo merengek-rengek ingin mencoba mengepel koridornya. Dia merengek-rengek bagaikan anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen *Author digaplok Ichigo FC*. Tiba-tiba, suara lonceng menandakan sang tuan muda memanggil butlernya. Hyorin secara refleks memberikan kain pelnya pada Ichigo dan berlari menuju ruang kerja Hitsugaya. Ichigo yang ditinggal sendiri di koridor itu tersenyum ala ayahanda Hitsugaya, ICHIMARU GIN.

"Hehee… Giliran gue yang ngepel…"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hyorin kembali. „Fiuh... Gomenasai, Ichigo-sa..."

Sebelum selesai, Hyorin keburu kepleset dengan ‚cantik'nya. _GEDEBUK!_

„GYAHO! NYERI GILE!"

Ichigo menoleh pada Hyorin, „AH! Hyorin-san! Saya sudah mengepel koridor ini!"

Hyorin cengo dan melihat sekitarnya yang sudah menjadi, ‚danau'. Ya, danau itu terbuat dari hasil ‚kerja' Ichigo dan bakat ‚mengoleskan' benda cair. Benda cair itu, jelas... SUKSES membuat koridor itu menjadi... DANAU!

„I... Ichigo-sama! Apa-apaan air ini?"

Ichigo tersenyum, „Saya kan membantu anda untuk mengepel ini... Jadi, dengan cepat saya membersihkan, air yang ada diember ditumpahkan baru dipel."

„Hyorin ngamuk, „Loe dudul atau apaan sih? Kalau begitu caranya, SEHARI baru kering!"

Ichigo memelas, „Hoe... Daku salah donk?"

"JELAS SALAH! UDAH LOE BANTU DI DAPUR SAJA DEH!" Amuk Hyorin dan suhu di koridor itu turun dratis menjadi _minus. _Minus yang tidak bisa disebutkan_._

Ichigo yang kedinginan, langsung kabur ke dapur, „BA... BAIK!"

* * *

~**Pelajaran keempat~**

**BELAJAR MENYAPU**

Ichigo disuruh oleh Hyorin untuk membersihkan ruangan kerja Hitsugaya saat sang pemilik ruangan sedang keluar. Ichigo memasuki ruangan itu dan mulai menyapu. Ichigo kaget karena melihat tumpukan kertas yang berserakan diatas meja kerja Hitsugaya. Ichigo membaca selembar kertas itu.

„Chapter satu... Pada tahun XX97, perkembangan teknologi sudah cukup maju. Hiduplah seorang anak bangsawan bernama… LHA? Ini mah novel! Tuan Hitsugaya ternyata suka membuat novel ya?" Kaget Ichigo.

Eh, bukannya menyapu... Ichigo malah membaca novel itu lagi. Setelah sejam membaca, sang pemilik ruangan masuk. Hitsugaya terdiam karena, saat dia membuka pintu, dia melihat Ichigo sudah banjir _iler _diatas kertas-kertas novelnya. Otomatis, demi novelnya yang berharga, Hitsugaya menendang Ichigo dari kursinya. "GYAA! BANGUN ICHIGO!"

Otomatis, dengan ‚artistik', Ichigo membentur lemari yang berada di dekat meja itu. Kepalanya yang sudah memiliki jeruk dari lahir pun jadi memiliki jeruk baru akibat adegan ‚artistik' itu!

„OMG... Apa yang... Ah, Tuan Hitsugaya... Selamat datang!"

Hitsugaya kesal, „NGAPAIN LOE MASUK KAMAR ORANG?"

Ichigo menunjuk sebuah sapu, "Itu… Saya mau menyapu ruangan ini…"

"TERUS, KENAPA KAU BISA TERTIDUR DIATAS MEJA KERJA GUE?"

„Itu... Saya mencoba membaca novel anda... Tiba-tiba, saya ketiduran…"

Urat marah Hitsugaya sudah muncul. Dia pun melempar sapu yang ada dekat sana dan mendarat TEPAT di wajah Ichigo. "KALAU BEGITU, MULAI SAPU SANA!"

Setelah 15 menit Ichigo menyapu, Hitsugaya memanggil orang yang dia temukan di bak mandi itu.

"Ne… Ichigo… menyapunya sudah?"

Ichigo menengok pada majikannya itu, "Ah… Iya, sedikit lagi… Saya ambil pengki dulu ya…"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan kembali menulis. Setelah kembali dari mengambil pengki dan mengeluarkan sampah-sampah yang ia sapu ke pengki, Ichigo mendekati Hitsugaya. „Tuan Hitsugaya... Apa yang anda cari?"

Ya, Hitsugaya sedang heboh sendiri mencari suatu barang. „Ba... Barang berharga gue gak ada!"

„Memang, barang apa, tuan?" Polos Ichigo.

„Setumpukan kertas lusuh dan kotor... Loe lihat gak pas nyapu?"

Ichigo langsung berhenti ngomong dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Hitsugaya heran. „Oi... Ichigo... Kau kenapa?"

Ichigo langsung mengangkat telunjuknya, „A... Aku buang..."

Keadaan hening sejenak dan...

„GYABOOOO! ICHIGO! ITU BUKU BERHARGA GUE!" Teriak Hitsugaya.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya langsung berlari keluar ruangan dan tancap gas menuju dapur dimana Ichigo membuang sampah. Sesampai di dapur, mereka melihat tong sampah yang sudah kosong. Ichigo bertanya pada Hyorin yang saat itu baru datang dari halaman belakang. "AH! Tuan muda dan Tuan Ichigo… Ngapain anda di…"

Hitsugaya langsung memotong perkataan Hyorin, "Eh, Hyorin! Dikau tahu gak sampah yang ada disini?"

Hyorin dengan polosnya menjawab, „Ah... Baru saja dimasukkan ke pembakaran..."

Belum selesai berbicara, Hitsugaya dan Ichigo langsung berlari menuju tangki pembakaran sampah. Sesampainya disana, dengan cepatnya Ichigo membuka pintu tangki itu. Keluarlah kobaran api itu. Hitsugaya melihat bukunya di dalam tangki. Ichigo langsung mengambil _pinset_ raksasa untuk mengambil buku Hitsugaya. Sayangnya, _pinset_ itu terbuat dari besi dan tangan Ichigo mulai memanas.

„I... ICHIGO! SUDAH! JANGAN DIPAKSA!" Teriak Hitsugaya.

Ichigo tetap berusaha mengambil buku Hitsugaya itu. Setelah berhasil mengambilnya, Ichigo mengeluarkan buku itu dan menjatuhkannya di tanah. Beruntung apinya masih kecil sehingga masih bisa dipadamkan dengan menginjaknya. Setelah padam apinya, _pinset_ yang dipegang Ichigo langsung terlepas dari tangannya. Ichigo memegang tangannya yang melepuh itu. Hitsugaya panik dan memanggil Hyorin. Hyorin datang dan membawa seember air dingin. Tangan Ichigo langsung direndam di air dingin itu. Hyorin membantu merawat tangan Ichigo itu dengan cara mengelapnya dan mengoleskannya sebuah krim pereda sakit.

Hyorin mengeluarkan perban dari _blazernya_ dan melilitkannya pada tangan Ichigo. Ichigo berterima kasih pada Hyorin dan akibat itu, tangan Ichigo tidak bisa digunakan beberapa hari kedepan. Hitsugaya mengambil buku itu dan menggegamnya, „A... Arigatou... Ichigo..."

Ichigo kaget, „Tidak usah berterima kasih! Itu kesalahan saya! Maafkan saya!"

Hyorin tersenyum dan teringat sesuatu, "Eh, master! Buku itu memang buku apa?"

Hitsugaya menghela napas, "Hh… Nampaknya, saya harus menceritakannya ya… Ini buku punya ayah dan ibu. Buku dimana ada foto-foto kami semua. Ini buku yang bisa mengingatkan saya pada orang tua saya!"

Hyorin dan Ichigo tersenyum, "Kalau begitu... Jagalah baik-baik... Tuan muda!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum, „YA!"

* * *

**~Pelajaran kelima~**

**MEMBERI MAKAN BINATANG PELIHARAAN**

Hyorin memberikan sebuah daging. Ichigo disuruh memberikan daging yang besar itu pada binatang yang sudah menunggu makanannya. „Tuan Ichigo! Maaf tapi bisa bantu saya memberikan makanan pada binatang peliharaan tuan muda di halaman belakang?"

Ichigo mengangguk, „Boleh saja... Ok, saya kasih makanannya... Ini téh buat binatang dibelakang?"

„Ya! Hati-hati ya!"

Ichigo bingung dan langsung berlari menuju halaman belakang. Hyorin tersenyum, „_Ich habe einen Tiger... Er heisst Ryutora... Er ist weild... _Kukukuku..._"_

Ichigo terus berjalan menuju sebuah taman bunga dan melihat sebuah binatang berwarna coklat keputihan. Ichigo berlari menuju binatang itu dan tiba-tiba, **GRAUP!**

„GYAAA! KEPALA GUE!" Teriak Ichigo.

Hyorin kaget dan berlari menuju arah teriakan itu berasal. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat kalau Ichigo sudah dengan ‚sukses'nya, di'lahap' oleh ‚Ryutora'.

„Ryutora! Jangan makan dia dong! Itu, dagingnya di tangan kanannya!" Seru Hyorin.

Mata Ryutora langsung jinak dan melepaskan Ichigo dari hantamannya. Daging yang ditangan Ichigo, langsung direbut oleh Ryutora dan larilah ia di padang bunga yang indah. Hyorin menepuk punggung Ichigo. „Ah, Tuan Ichigo... Maaf atas kekasaran Ryutora... Dia tak bermaksud buat memakan anda kok! Itu salam perkenalannya! Tenang ya…"

Ichigo sudah mengucurkan air mata yang deras dari matanya, "Gu… Gue kira… Gue bakal mati! Hiks… Hiks…"

Hitsugaya datang dan bermain-main dengan Ryutora. Dengan imutnya, Ryutora berlari menuju majikan kecilnya itu. Mereka pun saling berpelukan. Sebenarnya, Ryutora adalah binatang peliharaan Hyorin. Tetapi, saat melihat Hitsugaya pertama kalinya, Ryutora langsung 'terpanah' dan jinak dengan Hitsugaya. Mereka berguling-guling di kebun bunga. Ichigo memandangi itu dengan tatapan memelas, _"Ko… Kok… Ada binatang kaya gini di rumah?"._

Saat Hyorin dan Hitsugaya memasuki mansion, Ichigo disuruh membersihkan taman. Dia sebenarnya sedikit takut karena di taman itu, dia hanya berdua dengan binatang peliharaan keluarga Rutherford itu. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya, "_**Oi… Dandelion yang disana!"**_

Ichigo menengok tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Suara itu terus berusaha memanggilnya, "_**OI! Gue disini! Tepat 45**__** derajat**__** dari tempat kamu berdiri!"**_

Ichigo celingak-celinguk dan menemukan sebuah bendera berkibar. **„YO! Gue disini!"**

Keadaan hening sejenak... Kemudian, Ichigo langsung memegang dada kanannya. Ternyata, dia sudah _spot_ _jantung_!„GYAA! ADA HARIMAU YANG BISA NGOMONG! (Megang bendera plus bergaya ala orang di pantai lagi!)"

„EH! Gue harimau spesial! Buktinya, gue bisa ngomong ama loe, manusia!" Panik Harimau besar itu.

Ichigo lebih dibuatnya kaget karena, Ryutora bisa berdiri dengan dua kaki. Padahal, badannya itu gemuk! Ichigo makin menjadi-jadi _spot jantungnya_. Akhirnya, setelah meremas dadanya, Ichigo jatuh pingsan. Ryutora itu mendekatinya, "Jiah… Dia pingsan!"

~Beberapa saat kemudian~

Ichigo akhirnya sadar dari pingsannya setelah Hyorin membangunkannya. Ichigo duduk dan berterima kasih pada Hyorin. Saat melihat Ryutora di depannya, Ichigo langsung teringat sesuatu, "AH! Hyorin! Kau tahu gak? Harimau ini bisa ngomong! Dia jelmaan _alien_ tahu!"

Ryutora memasang _deathglare_ pada Ichigo. Hyorin memasang muka yang tidak menunjukan kekagetan. Justru, tangan Hyorin memegang kening Ichigo. „AH... Gak panas kok! Tapi kok mengigau?"

Ichigo marah, „Gu... Gue gak ngigau! Coba aja kau ngomong ama tuh binatang!" Tunjuk Ichigo pada Ryutora.

Hyorin menengok dan memberikan sebuah pertanyaan pada Ryutora, „Apakah benar yang diucapkan oleh Tuan Ichigo?"

Ryutora menjawab, „Miaw..."

„_Miaw?" _Heran Ichigo.

Hyorin menghela napas, „Ah, gak tuh! Dia biasa-biasa saja! Anda terbentur batu kali! Sudah, istirahatlah anda!"

Ichigo panik, „Ta... Tapi itu bener kok! Suer! 100%"

Hyorin tetap jalan dan meninggalkan Ichigo berdua dengan Ryutora. Ryutora berdiri dan menepuk pundak Ichigo, „Cabal ea..."

Ichigo mengangguk, „I... Iya... Hiks... Hiks..."

Ryutora melanjutkan, „Salahin Tuan Gin saja! Ini semua gara-gara dia karena dia memberi saya makanan kelas atas semua dan mengajari bahasa manusia! Makanya, saya bisa seperti ini! Nih… Permen untukmu!"

Ichigo menerima permen itu dan memakannya dengan cucuran air mata, "Hiks… Hiks… Makasih…". Setelah Ryutora meninggalkan Ichigo dengan permennya duaan, Ichigo langsung berkeringat dingin...

"_A… Ada binatang bisa ngomong! __SKSD deui! Ru… Rumah apaan sih ini?"_ Keringat dingin mengucuri kening Ichigo.

* * *

~**Pelajaran keenam~**

**MENERIMA TAMU**

Hari itu terjadi badai yang sangat besar. Ichigo disuruh menyapu ruangan tengah. Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan munculah seorang mengenakan _tail coat _dan jubah hitam panjang menutupi tubuhnya. Orang itu ternyata menerobos hujan yang besar dengan topi besarnya dan koper besarnya. Saat itu, Hyorin sedang mempersiapkan makan malam di dapur.

Setelah disuruh masuk, orang itu langsung pergi kesebuah tempat yang ternyata tempat itu adalah DAPUR. Orang aneh itu, langsung duduk di kursi. Ichigo awalnya sudah menyuruh orang itu agar membuka jaketnya, tetapi tidak ada respon darinya. Setelah duduk selama 15 menit dengan keadaan sunyi, Hyorin datang. „Tuan Ichigo! Sudah selesai menyapu..."

Tiba-tiba, pandangan Hyorin teralihkan pada seseorang yang duduk dengan manisnya di kursi itu. Hyorin berbisik, „Kenapa kau gak membukakan jaketnya?"

Ichigo membalas, „Sa... Saya sudah menyuruhnya 3 kali! Tapi dia tetap diam begitu! Saya juga bingung!"

Hyorin menghela napas, „Hh... Baiklah... Saya saja yang berbicara padanya..."

Hyorin mendatangi orang itu dan berdiri dengan muka sebalnya, „Oi... Kenapa anda tidak membuka jubah anda?"

Orang itu terdiam dan Ichigo menengok dari belakang badan Hyorin. Orang itu langsung berbicara sesuatu, „Teh hitam ini memang enak sekali! Tumben-tumbennya ada yang bisa mengolah teh hitam seenak ini selain Hyorinmaru-san..."

Mendengar nama itu, Hyorin langsung memasang muka kesal, „Maksud loe?"

Ichigo langsung panik sendiri, „Hyo... Hyorin-san! Gak sopan!"

Orang itu langsung berdiri, „Ya! Tampaknya saya sudah jelas bicaranya! Masa saya harus mengulanginya? Memburukkah pendengaran anda selama kita tidak bertemu, hah?" Ledeknya.

Hyorin langsung ngambek dan menarik kerah orang misterius itu, „Heh! Buka aja deh kedok loe! Menyebalkan amet tau gak sih?"

Ichigo memasang muka cengo, „Kedok?"

Hyorin menghela napas dan membalikan badannya, „Ya! Orang misterius ini adalah kepala pelayan disini! Soujirou Kusaka! Dia memang hobi membuat orang marah!"

Orang itu membuka jubahnya dan topinya sehingga muncul seorang cowok dengan paras ganteng. „Aku Soujirou Kusaka kepala pelayan disini! Salam kenal.. Ichigo!"

Ichigo cengo dan bersalaman dengan Kusaka. Setelah sadar, Ichigo mengnagguk dan memerah mukanya „A... Sa... Salam kenal!"

Kusaka tersenyum, „Ah... Tadi cara menerima tamu kau hebat! Pertahankan ya... Ichigo!"

Ichigo mengangguk, „A... Ariga... EH? Anda tahu nama saya darimana?"

Kusaka tertawa, „Hohoho... Hyorinmaru-san memberitahu saya! Anda ditemukan di kamar mandi tuan muda kan? Hoh hoh hoh..."

Ichigo _sweatdrop_ „_Ke... Ketawanya... Kok..."_

Kusaka duduk dan meminum teh hitamnya dengan menggunakan sebuah cangkir dari Jepang. Kusaka merupakan sahabat Hitsugaya sejak kecil. Perbedaan umur mereka cukup jauh, 10 tahun. Tapi, Ichigo tidak percaya dengan umur itu. Dikarenakan, "Muka Kusaka-san, seperti masih berumur 15 tahun!"

Kusaka yang mendengarnya hanya menyisir rambut menjadi model ala Tanaka di _Kuroshitsuji_ dilanjutkan meminum teh hitamnya. "Hoh hoh hoh…"

* * *

~**Pelajaran ketujuh~**

**MEMBANGUNKAN TUAN MUDA  
**

Hari ini, giliran Ichigo untuk membangunkan tuan mudanya. Ichigo membukakan pintu kamar tuan mudanya dan masuk. Dia membukakan gorden kamar tuan mudanya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Tapi, tidak ada respon dari tuan mudanya itu. Ichigo kesal karena sudah memanggil-manggil nama majikannya itu sebanyak 3 kali, dia langsung menggunakan tindakan menarik selimutnya.

"TUAN HITSUGAYA! BANGUN!"

Hitsugaya yang kesal, malah menembakan _pistol_ menuju arah Ichigo. Ichigo yang panik, langsung menghindar… _**SREEET**_

Hyorin yang kaget, langsung berlari menuju kamar tuan mudanya dan melihat adegan yang tidak enak. Posisi Ichigo sudah berada diatas Hitsugaya yang terlentang dibawahnya. Tangan Hitsugaya ditahan oleh tangan Ichigo dan kemejanya Hitsugaya sudah kebuka sampai dadanya. Ichigo berkeringat dingin dengan kemunculan Hyorin yang secara tiba-tiba itu, langsung menyapanya, "Ah? Hyorin! Hal…"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TUAN MUDA!" Teriak Hyorin dan tubuh Ichigo otomatis terpental keluar. Selain teriak, ternyata Hyorin menendang Ichigo dengan kecepatan yang harus di _slow-motion _sebesar 10x lipat.

_**PRAAANGGG!**_

Hyorin langsung berlari pada tuan mudanya, "Tuan muda! Dikau gak apa-apa?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan selimutnya ditarik menutupi wajahnya lagi. Sekarang giliran Hyorin yang membangunkan tuan mudanya. „Tuan... Ayo bangun! Sudah jam 8 nih! Anda kan ada janji dengan..."

Hitsugaya kesal, langsung menodongkan pistolnya. Sekarang, giliran Hyorin yang kaget dan panik. Dengan indahnya, Hyorin menghindari tembakan. Sayangnya, gara-gara keasyikan menghindari tembakan, Hyorin tidak ingat, kalau jendela yang berada dibelakangnya sudah pecah akibat Ichigo yang terlempar itu. Hyorin dengan ‚cantik'nya, jatuh menimpa Ichigo yang berada dibawahnya. Ichigo yang berada dibawah Hyorin, langsung berkomen, „Hyorinmaru-san! Tuan Hitsugaya kalau dibangunin secara paksa... Serem amet marahnya!"

Hyorin mengangguk, „I... Iya... Makanya... Hari ini, saya nyuruh anda membangunkannya!"

* * *

**~Pelajaran kedelapan~**

**BERDANSA WALTZ**

Hyorin sudah berubah dengan model pakaian ala _tutor. _Dengan membawa sebuah penunjuk dan menggunakan kacamata bening, Hyorin mulai beraksi, „Baiklah tuan-tuan! Hari ini kita akan belajar berdansa _waltz_. Ok, semua yang berada disini, siapkan pasangan anda masing-masing!"

Rukia bersama Renji, Kusaka bersama Hyorin, dan yang tersisa... Hitsugaya dan Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengamuk-amuk selama berdansa. Selain dia harus berdansa dengan orang yang mempunyai jarak 40 cm lebih tinggi darinya, dia juga bukanlah seorang _lady_ yang biasanya suka berdansa! Hitsugaya kesal karena dia harus berusaha keras meniru gerakan apa yang dilakukan Hyorin. Tetapi, gerakannya tuh pasti berujung pada... **Menginjak kaki Ichigo.**

Ichigo berkomentar dengan tatapan dingin, „Anda tidak punya bakat untuk berdansa!"

Hitsugaya kesal, „Di... DIAM! Aku memang gak pernah berdansa!"

Hyorin kesal langsung berteriak, „TUAN MUDA! TETAP TENANG DAN IKUTI GERAKAN SAYA!"

Hitsugaya kesal, langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Ichigo, „Aku gak bisa bergerak dengan bagus gara-gara tubuhnya tinggi! Memang bakal ada seorang _lady_ setinggi dia?"

Hyorin dan yang lain langsung berubah expressinya jadi dingin, „_Ah... Tuan muda... Anda tidak mau menerima kenyataan jika anda itu PENDEK!"_

Hitsugaya pundung, langsung diam diujung ruangan. Dia hanya melihat Rukia dan Renji serta Kusaka dan Hyorin berdansa diiringi lagu. Ichigo yang sendiri, hanya mengikuti gerakan itu dan tangannya seolah-olah memegang pinggang _lady_. Hitsugaya menghela napas dan ikut bergabung dengan Ichigo.

„Kau akan dianggap orang gila kalau dansa sendiri! Ayo, aku bantu! Hhe" Malu Hitsugaya.

Ichigo kaget dan tersenyum, „Baiklah... Kemarikan tangan anda... Master! Anggap saja saya _lady_ anda!"

Hitsugaya kesal, „Huh... Gak ada _lady_ setinggi kamu!"

Ichigo menjawab, "Ada, seorang lady yang ideal!"

Hitsugaya yang kalah, menghela napas dan tersenyum, "Kalau begitu… Bolehkah saya berdansa dengan anda, _miss?"_

Ichigo mengangguk, "Silahkan!"

Hyorin dan Kusaka yang telah selesai mencotohkan berdansa yang baik, tersenyum melihat cara berdansa tuan mudanya itu. Renji dan Rukia yang keasyikan, ikut bergabung berdansa. Hyorin tidak mau tinggal diam, dia pun memainkan biolanya. Semua terhanyut dalam keasyikan berdansa. Kusaka memperhatikan pergerakan mereka dan memberi nilai pada gerakan mereka. „Yup... _Nice move!"_

Sedangkan, Ryutora memperhatikan dari luar dengan tatapan sedih, „_Aku pengen dansa dengan Tuan Hitsugaya... Hiks... Kucincang kau... Ichigo!"

* * *

_

**~Pelajaran Kesembilan~**

**MEMASAK**

Hyorin pasti akan kewalahan sendiri jika dia harus berkerja 2 kali lipat, memasak makanan dan mengurus tuan mudanya. Sementara, koki keluarga Rutherford belum kembali dari acara mudiknya. Selama sang koki tidak ada di tempat, Hyorin lah yang memasak. Nah, maka, dengan surat keputusan nomor 009/X/2xxx/Rutherford/, Hyorin memutuskan untuk mengajarkan cara memasak pada satu-satunya orang yang menganggur di rumah itu, Ichigo.

„Tuan Ichigo, anda ingin membantu kami kerja kan?" Tanya Hyorin dengan tegas.

Ichigo mengangguk. Dia pun diberikan sebuah buku oleh Hyorin dengan judul, ‚_1001 Cara Menyenangkan Untuk Memasak'._ „Hyorinmaru-san... Ini..."

„Ya, anda belajarlah memasak dengan buku ini! Karena, koki kami masih di acara mudiknya! Bagaimana? Anda mau?" Tawar Hyorin.

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengangguk. „Ok, saya terima!"

Hyorin pun menepuk pundak Ichigo dan dia pergi menuju ruang kerja Hitsugaya. Ichigo melipat kemejanya dan mulai bersiap memasak. „OK! Akan kubuat makanan yang enak untuk semua!"

~_Beberapa jam kemudian~_

_**DUAR! **_

_**BLEDUK! **_

_**BOOOMMM!**_

_**PIP PIP PIP! **_

_**PETOK! **_

_**KOAK! KOAK!**_

Hitsugaya kesal gara-gara suara gaduh itu, langsung menutup bukunya. "HYORINMARU! Siapa yang kau suruh di dapur itu sih? Ribut amet tahu gak sih?"

Hyorin menengok. "Ah, saya suruh Tuan Ichigo untuk belajar memasak!"

"APA? KAU SURUH ORANG GAK BECUS ITU UNTUK MASAK?" Teriak Hitsugaya.

Hyorin mengangguk. "Ya master! Tenang saja, saya sudah memberikan buku tentang cara memasak kok! Anda tenang saja!"

Hitsugaya kesal langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Hyorin tersenyum. "Baik, master!"

Waktu makan malam tiba. Semua berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama tuan mudanya. Ichigo dibantu dengan Hyorin membawakan makan malamnya. Hitsugaya bertanya pada Ichigo tentang menu malam itu. Ichigo menjawab dengan tersenyum kalau menu malam itu adalah, _stew, salad, ayam rica-rica, _dan _fried rice with vegetable_. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan disimpanlah satu-satu piring berisi makanan itu. Orang-orang membuka tutup masakan itu dan terpana melihat tampilan nasi goreng yang sangat cantik, nan enak itu. Hitsugaya mengicipinya dan ternyata, memang enak!

"Woa! Ichigo, kau hebat sekali! Ini pertama kali kau masak kan?" Kaget Hitsugaya.

Ichigo tersipu dan malu, „I... Iya tuan muda. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Semua yang berada disana mengacungi jempol, „UENAK TENAN!"

„A... Arigatou!"

Hyorin menepuk pundak Ichigo, „_Nice job! _Kami semua bangga padamu_!"_

Ichigo menyengir dan kembali memakan masakan buatannya itu. Setelah semua selesai makan malam, piring-piring dirapihkan oleh Rukia dan Hyorin. Ichigo yang merasa sangat capek, tertidur di meja makannya. Hitsu menyuruh Renji untuk menggendong Ichigo ke kamarnya. Setelah Renji dengan Ichigo digendongannya pergi, giliran Hitsugaya yang kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

„Ichigo hari ini sudah berusaha keras! Terbukti dari tangannya yang penuh dengan _hansaplast_. Aku harap, semangatnya tetap terjaga! Aku andalkan kalian semua! Ok?" Pesan Hitsugaya.

Semua yang kebetulan masih berada di ruangan itu, langsung memberi hormat ala tentara, _„Yes, my lord!"._

Hyorin dan Rukia membawa piring-piring bekas makanan ke dapur. Saat mau masuk, Hyorin kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rukia menengok dan ikutan kaget. Ternyata, yang terjadi di dapur adalah...

**ARENA HABIS PERANG!**

„BUSET! Tuan Ichigo pakai apaan sih buat masak? Kok berantakan begini?" Kaget Hyorin.

Rukia menunjuk suatu benda yang hitam pekat, „Hyorinmaru... Ini apaan ya?"

„Se... Stew gosong!" Merinding Hyorin.

„Lalu... Ini bekas apa?" Tunjuk Rukia pada sebuah tumpukan sampah.

„I... Itu kentang yang diirisnya ketebelan!" _Sweatdrop_ Hyorin.

„Ini?" Tunjuk Rukia pada sebuah kompor yang penuh dengan noda-noda.

„Itu bekas masak nasi goreng!" Jawab Hyorin.

„Lalu... Ini buat apa _flame thrower_ nya?" Tunjuk Rukia pada sebuah senjata besar.

"I… Itu…" Hyorinmaru pun kehabisan kata-kata.

Dari luar, Ryutora mengintip di balik semak-semak, "Si jeruk itu hampir membuat saya menjadi macan bakar menggunakan _flame thrower_ itu, Tuan Hyorinmaru!" sambil menangis 30 ember.

* * *

**~Pelajaran kesepuluh~**

**MEMBERSIHKAN KOLAM**

Semakin hari, Hyorin semakin sibuk. Tidak ada yang bisa membersihkan kolam besar di depan mansion. Renji mengurus tanaman yang sangat banyak di halaman. Sedangkan Rukia, harus membersihkan isi mansion itu sendirian. Kusaka, dia hanya minum teh!

Dengan buku panduan ,Mari Membersihkan Kolam', Ichigo mulai beraksi membersihkan kolam itu.

„OK! Ayo kita mulai bersihkan!" Seru Ichigo.

Perlahan, air di kolam itu menyusut. Setelah memungkinkan untuk masuk, Ichigo pun melompat ke dalam kolam yang tidak teralu dalam itu. Lalu, Ichigo merasakan aneh di kakinya. Ternyata, apa yang terjadi permisa?

Ya, dengan ‚mulus'nya, kaki Ichigo mendarat tepat diatas wajah buaya yang ganas. Ichigo terdiam beberapa saat. Setelah sadar itu buaya, Ichigo bukannya lari. Dia malah menghitung ada berapa buaya itu. „Sa... Satu... Dua... Tiga... Empat... Lima... E…"

Setelah hening sejenak, kelima buaya yang tidak diinjak Ichigo langsung memasang _deathglare_. "_Makanan lezat!" _

Ichigo merinding, kemudian memutuskan keluar dari kolam itu dengan menggunakan buaya dibawahnya sebagai pijakan untuk lompat. "KABUR!"

GRRROOOAAA!

Sedangkan Hitsugaya di ruang kerjanya…

"Eh, Hyorinmaru! Jangan-jangan hari ini, kamu menyuruh Ichigo membersihkan kolam depan ya?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

Hyorin hanya tertawa kecil, "Tidak kok… Itu keinginannya sendiri… Ohoho…"

Hitsugaya menghela napas, "Wah… Dia jadi santapan para buaya milik ayah dong?"

Hyorin tesenyum, "Mungkin…"

Hyorin dan Hitsugaya asyik mengobrol di ruangan kerja Hitsugaya. Tapi, Mereka tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi diluar ruangan. Ichigo sudah dikejar-kejar oleh 6 buaya yang besar, "GYAA! TOLONG! KOK ADA BUAYA DISINI!"

* * *

**~To Be Continued~

* * *

**

*Di dalam studio*

Ran: Haduh… Ini aku ngelanjutin 2 minggu setelah cuap-cuap diatas... ==" gomen kalau lama di apdetnya… Aku juga ngelanjutinnya sebagian di skul.

Ichigo: Sakedap! Kau ngelanjutin ini di sekolah?

Ran: Hah? Iya… Pas istirahat! Daripada gak ada kerjaan!

Ichigo: Gak ngerjain PR?

Ran: ==" Pr apa? Aku gak suka ngerjain PR di sekolah!

Hitsu: *tiba-tiba nongol* Ah, bohong! Buktinya, kau ngerjain LKS Bahasa Sunda di sekolah!

Ran: Ah! Itu beda lagi! Udah tahu saya tidak bisa Bahasa Sunda! Saya sedikit-sedikit bisa ngomongnya! Eh, To-chan! Loe ngerti kimia yang tadi gak?

Hitsu: Kimia? Nentuin Dh?

Ran: Ho oh…

Hitsu: Ngerti! *nada bangga*

Ran: *tepuk tangan* Hebat! Eh, nilai MID mu berapa Kimia?

Hitsu: 80!

Ran: Aku 68 *pundung*. Ah! Sudah, ayo kita mulai behind the scenenya!

Ehm… Ok, terima kasih yang sudah membaca ini cerita! Makasih yang sudah membaca, follow, like, review, etc. Saya mendapatkan inspirasi bab ini, dari Kuroshitsuji ama Hayate no Gotoku. Hehehe XD Mungkin… sebagian bilang, "Kok mirip Kuroshitsuji ama hayate?" hhe XD. Maafkan saya kalau saya menggabungnya… Hhe XD (seperti yang sudah disebutkan di awal cerita, cerita ini terinspirasi dari Kuroshitsuji). Sekarang, characternya sudah hampir lengkap… Tinggal kokinya… Bingung saya nentuin siapa kokinya… Apakah kokinya… Inoue Orihime? Atau, ada yang mau request. Daku bingung nih… hhe XD. Ini juga, Kusaka menjadi kepala pelayan, saking bingungnya siapa yang mau dijadikan kepala pelayan... Hehehe... Oh ya, mengapa Kusaka jadi kepala butlernya? Karena dia menggantikan kakekknya yang sudah lanjut usia (suatu saat akan diceritakan). Satu lagi, makasih untuk Rin-chan (adik kelasku juga) yang sudah ngebantu kita ngedit ini! Hhe XD. Habisnya, Rin-chan merengek-rengek pengen jadi editor *dikemplang Rin*. Ok, makasih banyak yang sudah membaca ya! Ditunggu dengan sabar chapter selanjutnya ya? Ok XD *ngacungin jempol*

Hitsu: Oh ya, bab ini meliput kerjaannya Ichigo sehari-hari. Dan, anehnya… Di cerita ini kan, bukannya aku alergi kucing? Kok... deket-deket macan gak kambuh ya?

Ran: Macan kan kakeknya kucing... Ya kan?

Hitsu: Ya!

Ran: ya... Aku hanya pengen buat keunikan aja disini... Hehehe...

Ichigo: Iiih... Ran, kamu kok buat saya jadi OOC begini? Memang apa salah saya?

Ran: Ah? Salah sendiri kenapa kamu hilang ingatan!

Ichigo: Lah? Itu naskah kan, loe yang buat? Gue Cuma jadi tamu saja!

Ran: Ya deh... Te…

Ichigo: Oh ya, ketinggalan! Ini kan judul Ryushitsuji… Tapi kok, characternya aku dan Toushirou? Padahal, Ryushitsuji itu dimaksudkan untuk Hyorinmaru! Kenapa character utamanya saya?

Ran: Ah, suatu saat ketahuan kenapa saya kasih judulnya Ryushitsuji… Coz, kalau kau yang jadi butlernya, masa judulnya 'mikanshitsuji'?

Ichigo: *hiroshi* _Ran… __Kau mau gue sumpelin pake Zangetsu?_

Ran: Ahaha... Ok, Terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti fanfic ini… Ditunggu reviewnya ya! Makasih sudah membaca! Ja'mata!

Hana: Ran-chan! Kok aku dilupain! *mengajak Rin*

Ran: Heh adik kelas gak sopan! Pake 'teteh' napa?

Hana & Rin: *tersenyum Ichimaru Gin* Hehehe... Teteh Ranti!

*hening*

Ran: Ah, pake –chan aja deh! Kok kaya yang tua ya gue dipanggil begitu… (kebiasaan dengernya Kak Ranti atau Kak Ran sih…) *Sweatdrop*

Hana: Hahaha! Makanya, sekarang biarkan aku yang ucapkan salam perpisahan! Ok, semua, terima kasih sudah membaca dan… Sampai jumpa!

Ran: _Auf Wiedersehen!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Maafkan atas ketelatan pengapdetan ini fic. Dikarenakan, susahnya mencari inspirasi! Hehehe XD. Oh ya, karena ada suatu masalah di komputer saya, saya tidak bisa membalas review anda semua lewat PM. Ok... Sekarang, kita bahas review dulu!_

**Misya evangeline:**_ Ya... XD Hehee... Pas nulis chap kemarin, aku lagi teringat akan Hayate. Uhh... Pengen nonton lagi! Hehe... Yup... Sudah di apdet! Hehehe XD Makasih dah nunggu! XD_

**Hanabi Kaori:**_ Ya~ *pake toa juga*. Ya! Sangat penuh dengan bakat! *ditendang Ichigo. Yup... makasih dah nunggu! XD_

**Winter Angel**_: Masih tahap belajar itu téh. Hehehe... Yup... Makasih sudah nunggu! XD_

**Ciel L. Chisai Rokujo: **_Hehe... Santai saja! XD Wahaha... Masih awal-awal dan tahap belajar. Hehehe...XD *Dikemplang Ichigo*. Siip... Sudah di apdet... Makasih dah nunggu! Hehe..._

**BlackGrayWhite:**_ Hampura abdi! Saya sudah kehabisan ide lagi siapa yang jadi kepala pelayan! Hiks... Hiks... *plak* Oh ya... Yang pas bagian itu ya~ hehehe... Aku ingat! Hehe *dicaplok BawaBawa*. Pas UN? Anda nekat sekali! Hebat! Lanjutkan! *Dikemplang*. Oh ya... (,,) bukan koma 2 kali lho... Itu saya niatnya mau ("). Tetapi, si word-nya ngerubahnya menjadi („). Saya dulu nge-set leanguange setting-nya di bahasa Jerman. Jadinya, begitu... Hiks... Hiks... Diusahakan di chapter selanjutnya diperbaiki! Makasih ^^. Pemilihan kata ya... OK, nanti saya coba perbaiki! Terima kasih banyak, BlackGrayWhite! XD. *liat PS* Ya ampun... Sekali lagi, hampura! Saya sering ketukar kiri kanan! Saat megang jantung, saya pikir itu kanan. Haduh... Haduh... Maaf ya *nunduk*. Makasih dah nunggu dan selamat menikmati!_

**Jeanne-jaques San: **_Rame lho~ Kuroshitsuji rame! Hehehe... Makasih Jeanne-san! Saya jadi ada inspirasi bagaimana Ichigo di chapter 5! Hehe... Santai aja, semua komentar diterima dengan lapang dada. Hehehe... Wah... Saya teralu OOC-in Ichigo ya ==a. Gomen, ceritanya kan, Ichigo kehilangan ingatan. Jadinya, rada OOC. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, sifatnya berubah kok! Ok, Terima kasih Jeanne-san! Ok, untuk masalah tanda baca, seperti yang dijelaskan diatas. Set Language-nya ke-setting Jerman. Jadi, kalau nulis ("), secara otomatis kebawah. Hiks... Hiks... Word-nya suka berubah sendiri settingannya. Hiks... Jadi, kalau nulis percakapan seperti ini, („..."). Mohon dimaklumi... Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan selamat membaca!_

Tidak henti-henti-nya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih. Sekarang, selamat menikmati fic ini...

* * *

_**Disclamer: Kubo Tite-sensei**_

_**inspirasi: dari anime Kuroshitsuji dan Hana, adik kelasku**_

Ryushitsuji

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Kesibukan sudah mulai terlihat dari kediaman _Rutherford_. Mulainya kesibukan, ditandai oleh sang butler membangunkan majikannya. Setelah berjalan dari dapur menuju kamar pribadi sang tuan mudanya, Hyorinmaru butler dari keluarga _Rutherford,_ mengetuk pintu dihadapannya. Setelah mengetuk dengan tidak ada jawaban di dalam, Hyorinmaru membukanya dan masuk ke kamar tersebut. Dia mendorong sebuah kereta yang membawa makan pagi sang tuan muda dan koran.

Hyorinmaru menyimpan kereta tersebut di samping kasur sang tuan muda. Dia pun berjalan perlahan menuju jendela dan membuka gorden berwarna biru muda itu. "Tuan muda, ini sudah waktunya anda bangun! Ayo, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 lebih! Jadwal hari ini, anda akan bertemu dengan paman anda dan menghadiri sebuah rapat antara pemimpin keluarga bangsawan!" Seru sang butler.

Tuan muda kecil berambut putih itu sedikit mengerang dari balik selimutnya. Dia menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi telinganya. Hyorinmaru yang sudah hampir 'gondokan', menarik selimut berwarna biru tua itu. Terlihat, tuan mudanya masih nyenyak tidur dengan beralasan bantal yang besar dan seprei biru muda yang sudah acak-acakkan. Hyorinmaru menghela napas melihat apa yang terjadi pada tuan mudanya itu.

Setelah mencoba membangunkan tuan mudanya dengan cara yang baik-baik selama 1 menit, Hyorinmaru memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang kasar pada tuan mudanya. Caranya adalah, Hyorinmaru memasang alarm dengan suara paling maksimal dan suara alarm itu disalurkan melalui _TOA _(_Bukan Tales Of The Abyss lho ^^")_. Diletakan TOA itu disamping kasur tuan muda dan menyalalah alarm itu dengan lagu…

"_Dasar kau, keong racun! Baru kenal udah ngajak tidur!"_

Apa yang terjadi setelah lagu itu diputar, permisa?

Tuan muda bernama Hitsugaya itu, langsung membuka matanya dan menendang TOA tersebut hingga membentur dinding. "MATIKAN!"

_PRAAAKKK_

Keadaan hening sejenak. Kedua orang yang berada di ruangan itu hanya bisa menatap TOA malang yang hancur berkeping-keping. Hyorinmaru mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ehm… Ehm… Tuan muda, sudah waktunya bangun! Ayo, anda mandi dulu! Sarapan sudah kubawa kemari!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh butlernya tersebut. Saat Hitsugaya berada di kamar mandi, Hyorinmaru membereskan kasur tuan mudanya itu. Saat dia mau memindahkan bantalnya, dia melihat sebuah novel dari balik bantal tersebut. Judul novel tersebut tertulis, '_Sherlock Holmes and The Baker Street Irregulars__ '._

Hyorinmaru mengangkat alis kirinya dengan heran. Tumben-tumbennya, tuan mudanya ingin membaca novel dengan tema berat seperti itu. Sebenarnya, di ruang koleksi, Hitsugaya mengoleksi lengkap novel-novel karya _Conan Doyle _itu. Bahkan, cetakan yang paling pertama keluar, Hitsugaya dapatkan dengan susah payah. Dia harus bertarung dengan para penggemar _Sherlock Holmes _lain dari seluruh belahan dunia. Hitsugaya suka novel tersebut akibat kerjaan saudara dekat keluarga Rutherford, keluarga Kuchiki. Walau Hitsugaya mengoleksinya dengan lengkap, dia belum sempat membaca itu semua. Selain _Sherlock Holmes, _dia juga mengoleksi novel ciptaan _Dan Brown _dan _J.K. Rowling. Pertanyaannya… Apakah jaman cerita ini berlangsung, sudah ada novel karya Dan Brown dan J.K Rowling? ==a_

Hitsugaya keluar dari kamar mandinya sambil mengenakan handuk di kepalanya. Pakaiannya sudah lengkap dan rapih. Dia duduk di sofa dekat kasurnya dan meminum _morning tea-_nya. Sambil meminum _morning__ tea, _dia membaca koran yang saat itu memasang _hot__news 'Merapi Mountain Eruption'. _Pandangan Hitsugaya teralihkan pada suatu berita mengenai, "Penjualan _opium_ illegal?"

Hyorinmaru mengangguk, "Ya! Bukannya, pertemuan antar pemimpin keluarga bangsawan hari ini bertujuan untuk membahas masalah tersebut?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Dia menghela napas dan menutup koran tersebut. Hitsugaya melirik pada butlernya dan menanyakan, "Sarapan hari ini?"

Hyorinmaru menunduk dan mengambil sarapan yang telah dibawakannya menggunakan kereta. "Kami memasak _Thali_ Dengan minumnya _Masala Chai_ khas India. Lalu, untuk hidangan penutupnya, kami membuat_ pani puri_. Silahkan!"

Hitsugaya menangguk, "Terima kasih, Hyorinma-"

Tiba-tiba, jendela Hitsugaya pecah. Beruntungnya, pecahan kaca yang berterbangan, jauh dari tempat Hitsugaya dan Hyorinmaru berada. Hitsugaya hanya bisa cengo setelah pecahnya jendela itu. Pergerakannya berhenti. Hyorinmaru yang kesal, langsung berlari menuju arah jendela yang pecah itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

Dari bawah, terlihat Renji memberikan tongkat _baseball-nya_ pada Ichigo yang berada di sampingnya. "Dia yang melakukannya!"

Ichigo langsung cengo. "Eh?"

Hyorinmaru hanya memegang kepalanya yang tidak pusing. Tiba-tiba, ada yang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Seseorang cewek berambut panjang berwarna coklat ke oranyean. Memakai rok berwarna coklat muda dengan gaya asia dan sepatu tinggi. Di bagian tubuh atasnya, dia mengenakan jubah coklat dan kemeja putih serta topi besar yang hampir mirip dengan topi _Sherlock__Holmes._ Kalau diperhatikan lagi, gaya dia seperti orang Inggris jaman _Sherlock Holmes_. Dia membawa koper besar dan melambaikan tangannya. "Hyorinmaru-san! _Guten__Morgen_!"

"OH? Inoue-kun? _Guten__Morgen_!" Jawab Hyorinmaru dari jendela yang pecah.

Ichigo mulai bingung dengan orang yang dilihatnya. Lagi-lagi, dia bertemu dengan orang asing di rumah itu. Renji menepuk pundak Ichigo. "Dia Inoue Orihime. Koki di rumah ini! Baru aja dia pulang dari liburan ke rumah kerabatnya di suatu kota yang cukup jauh dari sini!"

Ichigo memasang muka kesal gara-gara perlakuan Renji padanya. "_SKSD be-ge-te sih!" _Gumamnya.

Inoue mendekati kedua cowok yang berada di kebun itu. Inoue menunduk dan menyapa Renji. "_Guten_ _Morgen_, Renji-kun!"

Renji menangguk, "AH? _Guten_ _Morgen_, Inoue! Bagaimana kabarmu setelah liburan selama 1 bulan?"

"Kabarku baik-baik saja! Seperti yang kau lihat! Lalu… Ini siapa?"

Ichigo terkejut karena dia diperhatikan oleh Inoue. Wajahnya sedikit salting karena dia diperhatikan dengan orang yang baru ia temui. Renji menghela napas dan mengenalkan Ichigo. "Dia Ichigo. Sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu, dia ditemukan oleh tuan muda Hitsugaya di bak kamar mandinya, mengambang bagaikan orang yang sudah _koit_. Nah, pas ditanya namanya, dia lupa. Dia tidak mempunyai memori sedikit pun sebelum ditemukan tuan muda!"

Inoue menutup mulutnya karena kaget. "AH, maaf kalau saya mengetahui hal tersebut, Tuan Ichigo! Saya…"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tak apa! Oh ya, jabatan anda apa disini?"

"Saya? Saya sebagai koki di keluarga _Rutherford_ ini! Nama saya, Inoue Orihime!"

XXX

Setelah mengurus tuan mudanya, Hyorinmaru langsung bergegas ke dapur untuk melihat keadaan tempat tersebut. Lalu, Hyorinmaru dikagetkan oleh pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan. Pemandangan apa itu permisa? Ya, pemandangan itu adalah… Para pelayan keluarga Rutherford sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya karena masakan luar biasa dari Inoue. Yang masih bertahan, hanya Kusaka. Dia masih bisa berdiri dengan kumis palsunya dan _green tea-_nya itu. Hyorinmaru menghela napas, "Apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Hyorinmaru-san! Ini! Saya buatkan makanan untuk tamu siang nanti! Anda ingin mencicipi?" Tanya Inoue dengan wajah malaikatnya.

Hyorinmaru memandang makanan yang dibuat oleh Inoue itu dengan pandangan yang tidak mengenakan. Wajahnya terlihat hitam dan pucat. Makanan yang dibuat oleh Inoue itu tampak seperti… Racun yang dibuat oleh nenek sihir. Warnanya ungu pucat, ada gelembung-gelembung gas, ada kepala ikan yang mengambang di sup tersebut, lalu, ada jenis bahan yang tidak dikenali.

"_OMG… Masakannya… Separah Nyonya Rangiku! Saya kira, selama liburan… Masakannya lebih baik!" _Gumam Hyorinmaru dalam hatinya.

Inoue langsung mendekati wajahnya pada Hyorinmaru yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kenapa, Hyorinmaru-san?"

"AH? Ti… Tidak ada apa-apa! Oh ya, Inoue-kun... Nama masakan ini apa?" Senyum paksa Hyorinmaru.

Inoue tersenyum. "Kari!"

"*&*!&#*!#$?"_ *Hyorinmaru sudah kehabisan kata-kata saat dia disumpelin sendok berisi 'kari' buatan Inoue*_

XXX

Kereta kuda berhenti di depan pintu utama mansion _Rutherford_. Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk di tangga sambil membaca novel _Sherlock Holmes-_nya, melihat seseorang berjalan menaiki tangga tersebut. Hitsugaya menyapa orang tersebut dengan senyuman hangat. "_Guten__Morgen_, Paman Ukitake!"

Orang yang dipanggil 'Paman Ukitake' itu mengangkat wajahnya. Dia memakai _coat _coklat tua dan topi tinggi seperti seorang pesulap. Pria berparas tampan dan berambut putih panjang, tersenyum. "_Guten__Morgen_, Toushirou! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik! Seperti biasa!_"_ Senyum Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya membalikan tubuhnya dan memandu Ukitake untuk masuk ke mansionnya. Tiba-tiba, seorang anak perempuan muncul dari belakang Ukitake. Dia berlari dan memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang. Hitsugaya yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan akibat dipeluk dengan orang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dia pun nyaris jatuh kalau tidak berpegangan pada tiang dekat sana. "Hi… Hinamori?"

Anak perempuan yang dikucir 2 dan memakai topi musim panas berwarna pink itu melepaskan pelukannya. Hitsugaya berbalik dan terlihatlah anak perempuan itu dengan jelas. Dia mengenakan gaun panjang yang warnanya perpaduan dengan warna topinya serta warna biru muda. Terlihat, gaunnya sangat mewah dengan detail yang luar biasa. Sedangkan Hitsugaya, dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam dan celana ¾ berwarna hitamnya.

Anak perempuan yang dipanggil 'Hinamori' itu langsung menyimpan tangannya di pinggangnya. "Shirou-chan! Waktu kita tidak saling bertemu selama 3 tahun, kamu sudah lupa untuk tidak memanggilku dengan 'Hinamori', ya? Panggil aku, 'Momo'! Lalu, tidak ada perubahan spesifik pada dirimu!"

Hitsugaya memasang wajah tidak berexpressi. "Hah? Aku sudah enak manggil kau 'Hinamori'! Lalu, apa yang harus aku ubah? Nanti kalau aku berubah, kamu protes ini itu!"

Hinamori mengembungkan pipinya. "Uu… Gak semuanya aku protes kali! Lalu, saat aku terakhir bertemu denganmu, kau masih sekecil ini!"

Hinamori mencotohkan tinggi Hitsugaya saat terakhir bertemu dengannya. Saat disamakan dengan tinggi Hitsugaya yang sekarang, Hinamori terdiam. Hitsugaya memasang muka kesal. "NAPA?"

"Shi… Shirou-chan… Kau… Tidak nambah tinggi ya?"

Hitsugaya yang kesal, langsung menendang Hinamori. Tetapi, Hinamori berhasil menangkisnya dengan tangan kirinya. Dia memegang kaki kanan Hitsugaya yang ditangkap olehnya. "Fufu… Dasar, jangan kira selama di Jepang kemarin, aku hanya berurusan dengan buku! Gini-gini, aku sudah sabuk hitam dengan tingkat DAN 2 lho!"

Hitsugaya memasang wajah kesal ditambah kaget. Hinamori berdiri dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Di belakang tubuhnya, sudah terdapat _background fire_. Hitsugaya yang jengkel, langsung mengeluarkan ejekannya. "Dasar… Momo tukang ngompol! _Pedofil! Brother Complex!_"

"Heh? Gak sopan bilang begitu pada seorang _lady_! Dasar… Duren jamuran! Kontet! Pendek! Togé! Kecambah!" Balas Hinamori.

Urat marah Hitsugaya muncul. Dia mulai siap kuda-kuda untuk melawan Hinamori. Paman Hitsugaya menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti. "A… Anak-anak! Tolong Henti…"

BRUK

"GYAA… PAMAN UKITAKE/AYAH!" Panik Hitsugaya dan Hinamori.

Ukitake yang sedikit pucat, menyuruh Hitsugaya dan Hinamori untuk berhenti bertengkar. Ukitake memang sakit-sakitan. Parahnya, dia mengidap TBC. Jika penyakitnya kambuh, dia harus berbaring dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Hyorinmaru membuka pintu masuk mansion tersebut dan melihat Ukitake yang nyaris pingsan. Hyorinmaru membantu Ukitake untuk bangun dan berdiri. "Ma… Mari, saya antarkan anda ke kamar, Tuan Ukitake!"

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori yang ditinggal berdua di depan pintu, hanya cengo. Hinamori pun menghela napas. "Hh.. Dasar, ayahku suka merepotkan orang! Shirou-chan! Maaf ya kalau kita ngerepotin kau terus kalau kemari!"

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengajak masuk Hinamori ke mansionnya. Hinamori memberikan coatnya pada Rukia untuk disimpan di gantungan dekat sana. Dari balik pintu masuk, terlihat ruangan yang sangat besar dan mewah. Nuansanya begitu _classic _dan adem. Hinamori ingin keliling-keliling mansion Hitsugaya sebentar. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan dia pun berubah menjadi pemandu wisata di rumahnya (bahkan, cara bicaranya pun berubah seperti pemandu wisata beneran).

Tibalah di pintu pertama. "Ini adalah pintu menuju taman samping! Karena sekarang lagi musim panas, jadi tanaman yang kami tanam adalah _Orange cu-"_

Ucapan Hitsugaya terpotong akibat pemandangan yang ia temukan di balik pintu tersebut. Ternyata, di dalam taman itu, Renji sedang asik memberi 'pupuk' pada tanaman sehingga menjadi kering dan mati. Hitsugaya dengan cepat, menutup pintu tersebut. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum. "Ah… Maaf, saya salah!"

Hinamori mulai mengeluh. "Huh… Kok pemilik rumah bisa salah? Dasar, gak becus!"

"Ma… Maafkan saya!" Tunduk Hitsugaya.

Padahal, di dalam hati Hitsugaya sudah mulai mengeluh. _"Sialan! Tukang kebun gak becus! Aku pecat aja sekalian!"_

Tibalah di pintu kedua. "Ini adalah pintu menuju ruang koleksi. Disini, terdapat koleksi-koleksi ayahanda dan ibunda serta koleksi pribadi saya. Diantaranya, buku-buku langka dari seri _Sher-"_

Ucapan Hitsugaya terpotong untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini, pemandangan di balik pintu adalah Ichigo yang sedang tertidur ditengah buku-buku yang berserakan dan berada di dalam kantong tidur. Hitsugaya dengan cepat, menutup pintu kedua itu. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum. "Ah… Saya salah lagi. Maaf!"

Hinamori mengeluh lagi. "Lagi? Ini sudah kedua kalinya, Shirou-chan!"

"Maafkan saya!" Tunduk Hitsugaya.

Di dalam hati Hitsugaya, dia sudah mengeluh lagi. "_Sialan! Tahu kaya begini jadinya, Aku buang aja jeruk itu ke sungai!"_

Sekarang, tibalah di pintu ketiga. "Ini adalah pintu menuju dapur. Kami sedang mempersiapkan makan siang. Jika anda mau, anda bisa makan bersama dengan ka-"

Ucapan Hitsugaya terpotong untuk ketiga kalinya. Kali ini, pemandangan di balik pintu ketiga itu adalah Inoue yang sedang memasak makanan yang tidak dikenal. _Atmosphere_di dapur saat itu benar-benar kelam. Entah makanan apa yang dibuat oleh koki 'luar biasa' itu. Saking hebatnya, makanan tersebut berubah warna setiap Inoue memasukan bahan-bahan. Hitsugaya dengan cepat, menutup pintu ketiga itu. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum. "Ah… Saya salah lagi. Maaf!"

Hinamori mengeluh untuk ketiga kalinya. "SALAH! SALAH! SALAH! KAU ITU PEMIMPIN KELUARGA INI BUKAN SIH? KALAU IYA, MASA NUNJUKIN RUANGAN BISA SALAH 3 KALI?"

"Ma… Maafkan saya!" Tunduk Hitsugaya.

Di dalam hati Hitsugaya, dia sudah mengeluh untuk ketiga kalinya. "_Pelayan gak becus! Aku pecat aja mereka semua!"_

Tiba-tiba, Hyorinmaru dengan tiba-tiba di depan Hitsugaya. Hinamori kaget. Hitsugaya melirik Hinamori. "Kenapa kau kaget? Kau tahu kan, butlerku itu cekatan?"

Hitsugaya menoleh kearah Hyorinmaru yang sedangn menunduk di depannya. "Ada apa, Hyorinmaru?"

Hyorinmaru menjawab dengan tegas. "Tuan muda, Tuan Ukitake memanggil anda berdua menuju ruangannya!"

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Setelah menangguk bersama, mereka mengikuti Hyorinmaru untuk bertemu dengan Ukitake.

Sesampai di ruang Ukitake berada, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori mendekati Ukitake yang sedang berbaring di kasur. Ukitake mulai berbicara dengan Hitsugaya. Dia merasa merepotkan Hitsugaya dan pelayan-pelayannya karena dia rubuh tiba-tiba. Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah selesai berbicara, Ukitake memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Hinamori. Awalnya, mereka mau lebih lama di kediaman _Rutherford_. Tapi, keadaan Ukitake tidak mendukung. Hitsugaya bersama Hyorinmaru mengantarkan mereka berdua menuju kereta mereka.

Setelah Hyorinmaru membantu Ukitake masuk kedalam kereta, Hinamori memberikan sebuah kado pada Hyorinmaru. "Hyorinmaru-san, ini… Oleh-oleh dari Jepang! Bagi-bagilah bersama yang lain."

Hyorinmaru mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Nona Hinamori! Istirahatlah, Tuan Ukitake!"

Kereta kuda milik Ukitake pun mulai berjalan. Hinamori keluar lewat jendela dan melambaikan tangannya. "Sayonara… Shirou-chan!"

Hitsugaya kaget dengan panggilan Hinamori itu. Hyorinmaru yang berada disebelahnya, menahan tawa. Dia mengomentari sebutan Hinamori pada tuan mudanya itu. "Hahaha… Tuan muda… Shirou…"

"HYORINMARU! DIAM GAK? KALAU GAK… LEHERMU MELAYANG!"

XXX

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya di ruangan koleksi. Dia duduk dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Terlihat di sekitar tubuhnya, berserakan novel-novel dan buku sejarah dunia. Ichigo melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Ternyata, dia tertidur selama 6 jam lamanya! Otomatis, dia panik dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan itu.

Saat Ichigo membuka pintu, Rukia yang sedang membersihkan pegangan tangga, melirik. "AH! Selamat sore, Tuan Ichigo!"

Ichigo memprotes panggilan yang diberikan padanya. "Saya bilang, anda tidak harus memanggil saya pakai 'tuan'! Ichigo saja cukup!"

Rukia hanya menunduk. Lalu, dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya! Jika anda lapar, di dapur ada makanan! Oleh-oleh dari Jepang! Silahkan anda makan disana!"

Ichigo mengangguk lalu menengok kiri kanan. Rukia bertanya pada Ichigo. Ichigo malah bertanya balik. "Kemana tuan muda?"

"Tuan muda? Dia bersama Hyorinmaru menghadiri rapat antar keluarga bangsawan." Jawab Rukia.

Ichigo kaget. "HAH? Kok saya tidak diajak?"

Rukia mengangkat alisnya. "Untuk apa anda diajak?"

Ichigo menjawabnya dengan panik. "Ya… Bu… Buat… Menjadi _body_ _guard_-nya?"

Rukia mengangkat alisnya. Dia tertawa dengan jawaban polosnya Ichigo itu. "Haha… Anda kebanyakan baca buku! Haha… Tidak usah khawatir! Tuan muda sudah aman bersama Hyorinmaru-san! Hahaha…"

Ichigo menghela napas, "Syu… Syukurlah kalau begitu!"

XXX

Di sebuah istana, sebuah pesta yang besar berlangsung. Istana yang besar, pasti identik dengan ruang rahasia. Di ruang tersebut, duduklah beberapa pemimpin keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal. Keluarga bangsawan itu mempunyai perkejaan masing-masing di dunia bawah. Tentunya, perkejaan itu _top secret!_

Hitsugaya duduk di bangku khusus pemimpin keluarga _Rutherford. _Keluarga _Rutherford_ berkerja sebagai pembuat senjata-senjata. Baik senjata fisik hingga senjata kimia. Selain pembuat senjata, mereka berkeja sebagai _spy_ dan bawahan langsung dari pemimpin negara.

Selain keluarga _Rutherford, _keluarga bangsawan lainnya adalah _Kuchiki_, _Van der Walls, __Phosphoros, Kobold, __Kryptos, _dan _Avogardo. _Tentu, mereka mempunyai perkerjaan yang _top secret_ juga. Rata-rata, yang memimpin keluarga itu adalah seorang ibu atau bapak berumur 25-50 tahun bahkan lebih. Tetapi, pemimpin keluarga Rutherford dipimpin oleh anak berumur 13 tahun.

Sekarang, pemimpin keluarga _Kryptos_, Kisuke Urahara, membuka rapat hari itu. Penampilannya itu seperti seorang pedagang. Menggunakan topi besar dengan garis hijau-putih dan yukata coklat serta jaket hijau tua. Di kakinya, dia hanya menggunakan _geta_ saja. Dia mulai berbicara dengan riang. "Ehm… Ehm… Saya pemimpin dari keluarga _Kryptos! _Nama saya Urahara Kisuke! Salam kenal! Hari ini, kita membahas tentang penyelundupan opium! Opium illegal itu berkeliaran dimana-mana dan mengancam masa depan anak-anak muda di negara ini! Pemimpin negara kita yang terhormat dan tercinta, menugaskan pada _spy-_nya untuk mulai bertugas. Tugasnya adalah, mencari siapa biang keladi dari penyelundupan opium tersebut! Selain _spy_-nya, yang ditugaskan untuk berkerja sama dengannya adalah keluarga yang bertugas sebagai pengaman negara ini! Yang merasa pemimpin keluarga tersebut, tolong berdiri!"

Hitsugaya dan pemimpin keluarga _Kuchiki_ berdiri. Pemimpin keluarga Kuchiki adalah seorang pria dengan paras tampan dan tenang. Dari tampangnya, umurnya sekitar 24-28 tahunan. Di rambutnya mengenakan _kenseikan_ yang menandakan kalau dia adalah pemimpin keluarga Kuchiki. Hitsugaya sebagai pemimpin keluarga _Rutherford_ sudah lumayan akrab dengan pemimpin keluarga Kuchiki. Karena, pemimpin keluarga Kuchiki yang bernama Byakuya Kuchiki itu, merupakan suami sah dari Hisana, kakak kandung _maid-_nya, Rukia.

Urahara bertanya pada kedua orang yang berdiri diantara _audience_. "Kalian kah pemimpin keluarga _Rutherford_ dan _Kuchiki?"_

Hitsugaya dan Byakuya mengangguk. Mereka pun diberikan sebuah proposal sebagai awal kerja samanya sebagai partner kerja. Setelah membaca apa pokok permasalahannya, Hitsugaya dan Byakuya menerima perkerjaan itu. Urahara tersenyum. "Baiklah, kami mengandalkan anda berdua! OK?"

Hitsugaya dan Byakuya mengangguk.

Kepergian kedua pemimpin keluarga itu, membuat seseorang dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan menyeringai licik. "Hmf… Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, Toushirou Hitsugaya von Rutherford!"

Hyorinmaru yang sedang menunggu tuan mudanya di luar ruangan, langsung mendekatinya saat Hitsugaya keluar dari ruangan. Hitsugaya menyuruh Hyorinmaru untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Mulai besok, Hitsugaya akan pergi menangani kasus bersama Byakuya. Tentu, mereka membawa beberapa bawahan mereka yang terpercaya. Byakuya meminjam beberapa pelayan dari keluarga Rutherford. Sebenarnya, hubungan keluarga Kuchiki dan Keluarga Rutherford sudah seperti ayah dan anak. Byakuya menganggap Hitsugaya sebagai anaknya karena, Hisana tidak bisa mempunyai anak. Hisana terkena suatu penyakit sehingga jika dia hamil, nyawanya akan terancam. Begitu pula dengan janinnya.

Hitsugaya menganggap Byakuya sebagai ayahnya. Karena, Byakuya sudah membantu Hitsugaya memimpin keluarganya. Semenjak meninggalnya ayah kandungnya, Byakuya sering datang untuk mengurus Hitsugaya. Tapi, itu kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, mereka sudah menjadi pemimpin keluarganya masing-masing. Sehingga mereka mempunyai kepentingan yang berbeda-beda. Tapi, disela-sela kesibukannya, Byakuya suka berkunjung ke rumah Rutherford untuk melihat keadaan Hitsugaya (dan Rukia).

Byakuya percaya akan kekuatan pada pelayan keluarga Rutherford. Makanya, dia memutuskan untuk memfasilitasi keperluan perang para pelayan Rutherford. Jika Byakuya melaksanakan tugas atau misi, dia suka meminjam Renji dan Rukia. Hitsugaya tentu memperbolehkannya dengan alasan, hutang budi harus dibayar. Para pelayan pun senang karena mereka bisa membantu keluarga bangsawan lainnya. Terlebih, keluarga dekat Rutherford.

Setelah sampai di pintu keluar, Byakuya mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum menaiki kereta kudanya. Dia berjanji kalau besok pagi dia akan datang ke rumah keluarga Rutherford. Hitsugaya mengangguk paham. Setelah Byakuya pergi, giliran Hitsugaya dan Hyorinmaru yang menaiki kereta kudanya. Hitsugaya menjelaskan tentang misi besok hari. Hyorinmaru mengangguk paham. Dia berjanji, malam ini dia akan membereskan segala persiapan untuk perjalanan. Hitsugaya tersenyum.

Sesampai di mansion, Hitsugaya disambut oleh para pelayannya. Hitsugaya langsung menyuruh para pelayannya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Para pelayan tentu sudah siap dari awal. Mereka sudah membereskan barang-barang mereka. Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Ok… Besok pagi-pagi sekali, Tuan Byakuya akan kemari untuk menjeput kita! Jadi, malam ini jangan ada yang tidur malam-malam! Ok?"

Para pelayan mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Hitsugaya mencari-cari Ichigo. Semenjak dia datang, dia tidak melihat Ichigo. Hitsugaya bertanya pada Rukia tentang Ichigo. Rukia menjawab kalau dia terakhir melihat Ichigo di ruang koleksi. Hitsugaya menghela napas dan pergi ke ruangan tersebut. Hitsugaya membuka pintunya dan melihat Ichigo yang tertidur di antara tumpukan buku. Ternyata, seharian Ichigo berada di ruangan itu untuk belajar. Terlihat dari judul buku yang bertumpuk. Mulai dari fiksi hingga non fiksi. Hitsugaya membenarkan selimut yang dikenakan Ichigo dan mengganti bantalnya (Bantal awal adalah sebuah buku dengan ketebalan halaman mencapai 400 halaman). Ichigo pun terbangun karena merasakan ada seseorang yang berada di dekatnya. Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Kalau kau tidur disini, kau bisa masuk angin lho!"

Ichigo menggeliat dibawah selimutnya. "Tapi… Saya sudah enak tidur disini! Dingin…"

Hitsugaya menghela napas. Ichigo memandangi Hitsugaya. Dari matanya, terlihat kalau dia capek sekali karena sudah membaca buku yang banyak selama beberapa hari ini. Hitsugaya mengelus-eluskan rambutnya Ichigo yang halus itu. "_Rasanya_… _Seperti mempunyai seorang adik…" _Gumam Hitsugaya dalam hatinya.

Mata Ichigo mulai sayu. Hitsugaya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memberitahukan Ichigo tentang rencana besok. Hitsugaya mengajak Ichigo untuk liburan ke suatu desa yang tenang dan damai. Ichigo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Saya akan ikut bersama anda besok, Tuan Hitsugaya!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan menyuruh Ichigo untuk tidur. Setelah Ichigo tertidur, Hitsugaya keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi ke kamarnya. "_Gute Nacht_… Ichigo!"

* * *

**-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

Ran: OK GUE NGAKU! Gue kehabisan inspirasi pas terakhir-terakhirnya! Aku tidak tahu mau mengakhiri chapter ini! Jadi maaf kalau rada ngantung dan aneh! Hehe…

*keadaan hening sejenak*

Ran: Lho? Pada kemana ini?

Hyorin: Master dan Kurosaki Ichigo sedang di kamar mandi. Inoue Orihime sedang keluar dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Sisanya, tidak tahu pada kemana! Tiba-tiba menghilang!

Ran: Hah? To-chan ama Ichigo lagi di kamar mandi? Duaan? Mereka ngapain? Jangan-jangan…

*Lemparan sandal dan sepatu dari audience+Hyorinmaru*

Hana: Huh… Dasar! Ran-chan! Jangan negative thinking donk! Mungkin, kunci pintunya rusak! Jadi, salah satu dari mereka jaga pintu!

Ran: Haha… Kemungkinan itu ada!

*Keadaan hening sejenak*

Hana: Ran-chan… Aku penasaran… Kamu mendapatkan nama-nama buat bangsawan itu darimana?

Ran: Eh? AH… Nama itu ya… Aku dapet dari unsur-unsur di kimia! Namanya bagus-bagus sih!

Misal…

_Van der Walls _(1837-1923)= Menemukan gaya antar molekul (Ingat pas pelajaran gaya antar molekul kemarin-kemarin XD)

_Phosphoros _ (pembawa cahaya)_ (Yunani) =_ Fosfor, P

_Kobold _(ruh jahat)_ (Jerman_)Kobal, Co

_Kryptos _(tersembunyi) _ (Yunani_)Kripton, Kr

_Avogardo _(1776-1856)= Penemu hipotesis Avogardo

Hana dan Hyorin: *terdiam 1000 kata* _Munculah penyakit Ran… Tidak bisa memberi nama yang bagus!_

Ran: Hh… Daripada nunggu para actor yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Ya sudah, kita langsung saja tutup chapter ini! Ok… Ehm… Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, follow, like, alerts, review dan setia mengikuti fanfic ini! Maaf jika lama apdet. Dikarenakan, inspirasi dan waktu yang tidak memadai! Maaf ya! Oh ya, sekarang kan liburan tahun baru dam semesteran… Jadi, kami semua mengucapkan…

All: HAPPY HOLIDAY!


End file.
